<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cautiones: A Nagy Keleti Hadszíntér by KatieWR</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822157">Cautiones: A Nagy Keleti Hadszíntér</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieWR/pseuds/KatieWR'>KatieWR</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cautiones [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Altean Hunk (Voltron), Altean Lance (Voltron), Altean Matt Holt, Altean Pidge | Katie Holt, Altean Shiro (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Half-Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, miért nem tageltem ezt fel eddig, íjász!Lance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Magyar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:22:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieWR/pseuds/KatieWR</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>„- Nem féltél? – kérdezi végül egészen halkan.<br/>- Mitől?<br/>- Nem tudom, bármitől. Az ismeretlentől, hogy a határ másik oldalán egyszerűen lelőnek, nem tudom, féltél valaha bármitől? – Lance nem néz rá, még mindig a távolságot fürkészi. A tájon semmi nem mozdul.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith &amp; Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Matt Holt/Shiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cautiones [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678834</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <h1>Cautiones</h1>
  <h3>A Nagy Keleti Hadszíntér</h3>
</div>- Mit szeretnél a szolgálataidért cserébe? – Keith nem igazán volt biztos benne, hogy erre mit is válaszolhatott volna, amivel nem tűnt volna teljesen ostobának. Soha nem kérdezett tőle ilyet senki, mindig természetesnek vették, hogy betevő falatért, nagyjából időjárástól védett fekhelyért katona, és ennél nincsenek nagyobb igényei. Mégis, valami eszébe jutott, amit jó lenne tisztázni már az elején.<br/>- Nem hiszem, hogy nagy igényeim lennének, csak élelemre van szükségem és fekhelyre – kezdte végül. – És nem akarok megölni senkit feleslegesen.<br/>- Akkor mégis mit akarsz tenni az ellenségeiddel? – kérdezett rá a legellenszenvesebb alteai férfi a négyből, akik vele szemben, vagy mögötte álltak.<br/>- Vannak ellenségeim? Én nem tudok róluk – felelte hátra pillantva.<br/>- Úgy érti, mit akarsz tenni azokkal, akik az életedre törnek? – pontosított a hercegnő.<br/>- Nem gondolom, hogy saját magam védelme a felesleges kategóriába tartozna. – Egy hosszú percig farkasszemet néztek a hercegnővel. Allura végül elmosolyodott.<br/>- Senkit nem kérek rá, hogy a nevemben pusztítson el másokat, bár néha előfordul, hogy nem tehetünk mást, ahogy mondtad, a saját magunk védelme érdekében – mondta. – Ez rendben van neked?<br/>- Rendben – visszhangozta engedelmesen.<br/>- Akkor hát állj fel, kedves barátom, és a szövetségünkkel érjük el együtt, hogy a nemzeteinknek ne kelljen tovább hordoznia a háborúk súlyos terhét! – Keith nem mozdult még egy pillanatig, nem is mozdulhatott. – Shiro, kérlek, vágd el a köteleit és add vissza a fegyverét.<br/>- Sajnálom – mondja a Shiro nevű, és gyors mozdulatokkal átvágta a csuklóit összefogó kötelet. – Jól vagy? Szükséged van valamire?<br/>Keith csak a fejét csóválta, ahogy talpra állt és a tőr nyele ismerősen simult a tenyerébe, amíg visszacsúsztatta a tokjába. Először viselkedtek vele életében szövetségesként, és először ajánlottak neki többet, mint egy kényelmetlen fekhely és durva anyagú egyenruha. Soha nem fogja megbánni, hogy megszökött az országa hadseregétől.<p> Keith óvatosan a mellkasára húzza Lance fejét. A hátát Kék nyergének veti a kocsi hátuljában, a nap éles sugarai csak csíkokban érnek el hozzájuk. Rettenetesen meleg nyúlik el a síkságon, nem mozdul a levegő. Néhány óránként finoman áttörli Lance ajkait egy megnedvesített tiszta ronggyal, és cseppent pár csepp vizet a szájába, ennél többet nem tehet érte. Hunk szerint jobban lesz. Kolivan néha küld valakit, aki morranva kérdez a hogyléte felől, Keith minden alkalommal elmondja, hogy nem ébredt még fel. Ami azt illeti, meg sem moccant azóta, hogy leszedték Kék hátáról, előző este. Keith azóta sem tud annál többet tenni érte, mint igyekszik, hogy a lehetőségekhez mérten kényelmesen feküdjön. Figyeli a légzését, de stabil, olyan, mintha mozdulatlanul, nagyon mélyen aludna. Túl fáradt hozzá, hogy közelebb kerüljön az ébrenléthez, hiszen minden erejét elhasználta az utóbbi napokban. Mindannyiukat megmentette, Hunk szerint az alteai katonáknak órák kellettek, hogy felébredjenek és utána is sokáig nyomottak, fáradtak, lassúak voltak, így nyertek majdnem egy napot. A legközelebbi hely, ahol gyalog át lehet kelni a folyón fél napi lovaglásra van lefelé délnek, hacsak nincsen egy olyan mágikus képességgel rendelkező személy velük, aki képes valamelyik hidat járhatóvá tenni. Valószínűleg nem ez a helyzet, szóval egyelőre nem kell tőlük tartaniuk, mindezt Lance-nek és Hunknak köszönhetően.<br/>
Keith kellemetlenül érzi magát, mert ha Lance-nek nem az ő sérüléseivel kellett volna foglalkoznia, most talán nem lenne ennyire kimerült. Mélyen sóhajt és az ujjaival a másik hajába simít, még mindig van rajta a koromból, az ujjai hegyei feketék lesznek tőle. A korom miatt hitte azt először, hogy a haja szürke, és ezért lepődött meg, hogy nem az. Alig ismerik egymást, de mégis, olyan könnyű kedvelnie Lance-t, és olyan nehéz most elviselnie, hogy nem tudja, mikor ébred fel. Egész nap csak akkor hagyja magára, amikor muszáj, de nem kell sokat tennie, a menet halad előre, nem állnak meg, már nem állhatnak meg a folyóig, a táborig, a határig, mert minden perc, amit vesztegeléssel töltenek, közelebb viszi őket a kiszáradáshoz.<br/>
Lassan beesteledik, a levegő megváltozik körülöttük. Nyomottá, fullasztóvá válik, Keith lefekteti Lance-t a helyére és felhajtja a kocsi hátsó ponyváját, hogy kinézzen. A nap ereszkedik a látóhatáron mögöttük, és ő menet közben rögzíti a ponyva belső sarkát a külsőhöz, hogy több levegő tudjon beáramolni. Semmi megerőltető nincs a mozdulataiban, mégis folyik róla a víz, mire végez. Kék engedelmesen kocog mögöttük, a szára karikára van csomózva, olyan hosszúra engedve, amennyire csak tudta, hogy megmaradjon minden lehetséges szabadsága.<br/>
A Nagy Keleti Hadszíntér laposan és kopáran terül el körülöttük. Egy nyomvonalon haladnak, amit néha mély árkok kereteznek, de többségében sima és járható. Olykor a látóhatáron földbe szúrt lándzsák hada sorakozik, a zászlókat régen szétszabdalta a szél és az idő. Hátborzongató hely az alig növő száraz fűvel és a távolban reszkető levegővel. Keith kellemetlenül érzi magát, akárhányszor fellendül a kocsi tetejére, hogy körülnézzen. Védtelennek, kiszolgáltatottnak érzi a helyzetüket fedezék és árnyék nélkül, és a tájban semmi de semmi nem változik közel s távol. Még a menet is sokkal csendesebbnek tűnik, hogy nincs a világon semmi, ami visszaverné a zajaikat.<br/>
- Nem a legbarátságosabb hely, igaz? – Keith oldalra pillant, Hunk lelassítja annyira a lovát, hogy mellette haladjanak.<br/>
- Olyan helynek tűnik, ahová az élők csak meghalni járnak – feleli, a hangja karcos. Nem igazán használja, mióta átkeltek a folyón. – Nem mozdul.<br/>
- Hamarosan jól lesz – ígéri Hunk, és az optimizmusa emlékezteti valakire. – Veled minden rendben?<br/>
- Jól vagyok. – Nincs szükség rá, hogy azt mondja: szomjas és fáradt amiért nem tud mozdulatlanságban pihenni. Mindannyian így éreznek. – Te? – Hunk rámosolyog. Ha őszinte akar lenni, Keith nem igazán nézte ki belőle, hogy harcos, ahogy azt sem, hogy olyan mágia birtokában van, ami segíthet nekik átjutni a folyón. Tudja, hogy dolgoznia kell az előítéletein, de ezek meglepték.<br/>
- Ne aggódj miattam – legyinti.<br/>
Mielőtt bármelyikük folytathatná a csevegést, Kék felnyerít és megáll, a kifeszített mellső patái felszántják a rövid, szikkadt füvet, ahogy a kocsi viszont kérlelhetetlenül halad tovább.<br/>
- Kék? Hé, nyugi, nincs semmi- – A ló felé nyúl, de az ugrik egyet és megint a szárnak feszül. Keith visszarántja a kezét, tehetetlenül, segélykérőn néz Hunkra. Egyáltalán nem ért a lovakhoz, főleg nem az olyan mágikus példányokhoz, mint Kék. Lance biztosan tökéletesen tudná, mit akar a hátasa, de mélyen alszik. Kék ismét felnyerít, ezúttal hangosabban, és dühösen fújtat, szemrehányó horkantásokat hallat, amik biztosan nekik szólnak.<br/>
- Gyorsan! Oldozd ki! – adja Hunk parancsba a kocsi másik oldaláról, és nincs más választása, a csomóhoz nyúl, hogy kioldja. A másik addig a ló mellé ugrat, kikapja Keith kezéből a szárat és a saját lovával együtt megállnak. – Kék, várj! – szólj rá erélyesen, és úgy tűnik a ló megérti, mert egyáltalán nem tiltakozik, amint egy lassú, megfontolt mozdulattal odanyúl, hogy lehúzza róla az utolsó szerszámot. Kék felveti a fejét, megrázza a sörényét és a szemei felragyognak, ahogy megugrik. Átvág a mögöttük jövő kocsi előtt és északnak tartva elvágtat, olyan sebességgel, mintha menekülne valami elől, mintha sietne valahová. Keith elhűlten nézi a lószerszámot, amit Hunk a kezébe lendít. – Ne aggódj – ismétli barátságosan. – Kék tudja, mit csinál.<br/>
Keitht ez egyáltalán nem nyugtatja meg. Mégis, valami szöget üt a fejébe, és az előző nap hajnalán történt beszélgetésre gondol.<br/>
- A fegyvered és a lovad mágikus – mondja hirtelen. Hunk csak elmosolyodik. Nem ellenkezik, nem tesz úgy, mintha nem értené, miről beszél. Ez maga a beismerés, de nem igazán tudja, mihez is kezdhetne vele. Lance csak sejtelmesen mosolygott, és kitért a válasz elől, amikor ő kétkedve rákérdezett, hogy vannak-e még hozzá hasonlók. Ezek szerint legalább egy van.<br/>
Mindketten Kék után néznek, és Hunk hirtelen levegőért kap.<br/>
- Állj! – kiáltja teli tüdőből. – Szólj nekik, hogy álljunk meg, én nem beszélek a nyelveden! – néz rá fel segélykérőn és előre vágtat, miközben azt üvölti, meg kell állniuk.<br/>
Keith felugrik a kocsi tetejére, és mindkét nyelven elismétli a parancsot. Értetlen kiáltások szállnak felé, de a menet megáll, és ő a távolba néz. Már látja, mi a baj.<br/>
- Közelebb a kocsikat! – üvölti Kolivan hangja valahonnan elölről. – Tartsátok a lovakat!<br/>
A szekérsor úgy mozdul, mintha elgyakorolták volna korábban, mi a teendő: alig néhány perc alatt szoros oszlopokba rendeződnek, a nagy és nehéz szállítószekerek kerülnek az északi oldalra, arra, amerre Kék eltűnt, mögéjük sorolnak be a kisebbek, a legutolsó sor szekér elé pedig azokat a lovakat terelik, amik nincsenek bekötve. Keith sietve visszacsomózza a ponyvát a helyére, talán Lance így rendben lesz, azután segít a nehéz vizes hordókból rögtönzött karámot keríteni a lovaknak.<br/>
Megérkezik a szél.<br/>
Süvítve vág végig a tájon mint egy ostor, hűvösen, szárazan de esőszagúan csap az arcába. Két kocsi között a távolságot nézi, és akkor megpillantja az alakot nem sokkal a szekerek előtt.<br/>
Azt mondják, a galra azért tudott minden alkalommal megerősödni, azért tudott talpon maradni, azért tudott visszatámadni, mert amikor uralkodtak is, soha, egyetlen percre sem hagyták abba a háborúra készülést. Hogy sziklaszilárdan meneteltek az őrjáratok az erődjeik sáncain és falain akkor is, amikor senki nem mert volna akár egy faágat vagy egy kavicsot feléjük dobni. Az őrségben álló katona az egyik eszményükké vált, egy követendő képpé, egy ideává. Azt jelenti, képesek dacolni mindennel, az esővel, a széllel, a természet minden csapásával és erejével, a falaikat őrizve. Keith nem igazán érezte át ezt, amikor bőrig ázva strázsált órák, napok hosszat a falak mentén, és egészen kicsit sem érezte, hogy hős lenne vagy követendő példa, vagy akár idea. Unalmas volt, testet-lelket kimerítő, semmiképpen nem dacolva ellenálló, és fájdalmas olyankor, ha bóbiskoláson kapták.<br/>
Ezzel szemben ahogy Hunk felemeli a lándzsáját és a ruháiba belekap a szél, és ahogy az a mindent elsöprő és fullasztóan beterítő porvihar, amit a szél kerget feléjük északról, szétválik a parancsára, az inkább egy olyan harc, amiből ideákat szőhetnének azok, akiknek szükségük van rájuk. Az üvöltő szélben ez az egyetlen olyan tisztás, ahol nem tombol a síkságról felkapott homokvihar, hozzájuk csak a szél ér el, a szárazság így is kaparja a torkát, amin a kiabálás nem segített.<br/>
Keith arcán esőcseppek placcsannak szét, és alig pár perc múlva kövér cseppekben szakad az eső, a por elül, és Hunk leereszti a lándzsáját. Megfordul és Kolivan felé lép, míg a fejét rázza. Az esővel nem tud tenni semmit, és ha eddig a hőség és a szomjúság volt baj, legalább olyan kellemetlen egy egész éjszakát bőrig ázva töltenie azoknak, akik nincsenek fedezékben.<br/>
A világ elszürkül és heves szélrohamokká meg zuhogó esővé változik csupán, amit hirtelen világít meg egy távoli villám. Ami veszélyes, nagyon veszélyes. De nem tehetnek semmit, csak remélhetik, hogy a villámok elkerülik őket, és nem rombolják le a szedett-vedett táborukat.<br/>
Sietve átmászik a két szekér között, hogy felajánlja Hunknak azt a fedett szekérbelsőt, ahol Lance is alszik, ám az esőfüggönyön túlról hirtelen Kék ugrik a látóterébe. Nehéz nem észrevenni ilyen közelről, hiszen halovány derengés veszi körbe, ugyanaz a derengés, amit a szemeiben látott néhány hajnallal ezelőtt. Keith fejében egy kicsit összekavarodnak az elmúlt napok mettől-meddigjei.<br/>
Kék Lance felé tart, ezért kénytelen ő is irányt változtatni, hogy utána menjen. Egy szélroham kis híján nekitaszítja egy vizes hordónak, meg kell állnia, hogy megőrizze az egyensúlyát. Az arcába folyó víztől nem lát rendesen, a kép homályos és sötét, és egy másodpercre elhiszi, hogy még mindig Kék derengését látja, amikor valami megmozdul a látóhatára szélén. Közelebb lépve azonban rájön, hogy téved. Kapkodó mozdulattal kitörli a vizet a szemeiből és hátranyúl felhúzni a csuklyáját, hátha jelent valami védelmet.<br/>
A szabad téren Lance áll, ugyanazzal a halovány kék derengéssel mint Kék, az arcát tartja az esőnek, a haját tisztára mossa a víz, és őt egyáltalán nem zavarja az, hogy bőrig ázik. A mágikus íj felizzik a kezében – és az eső hirtelen eláll. Keith meglepetten felnéz, az átlátszó burán át látja, hogy a víz továbbra is ömlik, ám a hirtelen felállított tábor felett már csak a földre csepeg a szekerekről, a lovakról, őróla. Lance felé nyújtja a karját, és az érzés egy egész kicsit csiklandós a bőrén, hogy mire észbe kap, mindene száraz. Ugyanez történik a lovakkal, a szekerekkel, mindenki ruháival és hajával a táborban, egyszerre távozik az esővíz.<br/>
Azután megmozdul a föld.<br/>
Nem az ő talpa alatt, de érzi a gyenge rázkódást, a vihar azonban elnyomja a hangját. Magas sánc húzódik a tábor köré, a bura alatt azonban semmi nem mozdul, és amikor a földfal magasabb, mint egy szekér kétszer egymásra rakva, a vízbura ráereszkedik és jéggé szilárdul. Apró ablakok keletkeznek a tetején, amiken az eső nem tud befolyni, ám a villámok fénye élesen hatol át rajta, talán teljesen átlátszó az egész.<br/>
Lance és Kék derengése elhalványul majd teljesen megszűnik, az íj izzása is eltűnik a kezében, és ahogy pislog néhányat a szemei sem világítanak többé.<br/>
- Ez jó lesz fedezéknek reggelig – jelenti ki elégedetten, és a pillantása végre megpihen rajta. Keith földbe gyökerezett lábbal áll. Látott már mágiát korábban is, persze. Látta már, mire képesek az alteaiak, de ez egészen más. Az elemeknek senki nem parancsol akkor sem, ha valaki azt állítja, képes dacolni velük. Dacolni és irányítani két teljesen más dolog. Úgy tűnik, Lance és Hunk az utóbbira képesek. Ez a hatalom képes lehet eldönteni Allura hercegnő küldetésének sikerét... – Minden rendben? – Lance elé toppan, a megrökönyödés, a fáradtság miatt az agya nem rögzíti azokat a pillanatokat, amíg odaér hozzá.<br/>
- Hogy... hogy csináltad ezt? – nyögi ki a kérdést, mire a másik rámosolyog.<br/>
- Ezt én is szeretném tudni – szólal meg Kolivan hangja nem sokkal mellettük, mire a mosoly eltűnik. Hunk mögötte siet feléjük.<br/>
- Már mondtam, ahogy közeledünk egymáshoz, egyre erősebbek leszünk – válaszolja Lance nyugodtan. – Talán megtalálták az utolsót is.<br/>
- Nem tudom, de valami mindenképpen változik – fűzi hozzá Hunk. Ahogy összemosolyognak, abban van valami, valami, amit nem ért. Látott már hasonló mosolyokat, de más kontextusban. Nem tudta, hogy így is léteznek. Az állkapcsa megfeszül.<br/>
- Vannak sebesültjeink? – kérdez rá Lance, a hangja sürgető, mintha sietne valahová.<br/>
- Néhányan a menet elején – feleli neki Kolivan helyett Hunk készséggel.<br/>
- Ellátom őket – bólogat Lance, és már lendül is. – Utána körülnézek. Mennyi idő telt el?<br/>
- Tegnap ilyen tájban keltünk át a folyón – mondja Keith, végre megtalálva a hangját. A másik felé villant egy mosolyt, és Keith a szeme sarkából látja, hogy Kolivan utána nyúlna, de közéjük ugrik, és figyelmeztetően hátravillantja a tekintetét. Talán már nem testőr, de azt biztosíthatja, hogy senki ne érjen Lance-hez, amíg ezt megengedi neki. Márpedig biztos benne, hogy Kolivan nem az, aki finomkodik.<br/>
Követi kettejüket a szekérhez, ahol a sebesültek vannak, a táborban időközben fáklyák és tüzek gyúltak, a fény melegen ragyog körbe, kiszorítva a jégburán át érkező villámok hideg, fehér fényét. Hunk magukra hagyja őket azzal, hogy megpróbál levest főzni, ha akad elég maradék tüzelőjük. A szekérben hárman vannak, az egyikük az a galra, akit Keith segített át a hídon, egy alteai kardpenge az oldalába mart. A másik kettőt íjászok sebesítették meg, az egyiküket a vállán, a másikukat a lábán.<br/>
- Sajnálom, hogy eddig tartott, most már be tudom forrasztani a sebeiteket – hallja Lance hangját, aki máris a poros deszkákon térdel. A galra nyelvet használja. – Egyikőtök sem lázasodott be, igaz? – A nemleges válaszokra vidáman megjegyzi: – Akkor könnyű dolgom lesz. Csak maradj egy kicsit mozdulatlanul, lélegezz mélyen.<br/>
- Megmarad a helye? – kérdez rá egyikük, talán a vállon lőtt, aki a legfiatalabb, és aki minden jel szerint Alteában született és most a sajátjait védte az országtól, aminek az övének is kellene lennie.<br/>
- Nem hiszem – feleli, mire csalódott sóhaj a válasz. Lance halkan felnevet. – Hacsak nem akarsz katona lenni, örökké emlékezni fogsz a napra, amikor a Nagy Keleti Hadszíntéren megküzdöttél a szabadságodért. Nem egy sebhely fog emlékeztetni a bátorságodra, hanem mindazok, akik most itt vannak velünk, és akiknek az élete így békében fog telni a határ daibazaali oldalán. Ők örökké hálásak lesznek neked. Ne egy sebhelyet akarj megőrizni a testeden, hanem a hálájukat a szívedben, rendben?<br/>
- De...<br/>
- Elég legyen! – mordul rá az a harcos, akinek az oldalán van a sebe. A hangja türelmetlen, mély dörmögés. – Dicsőség, hogy egy csatatéren harcolhattál vele. Viseld csendben, hogy foglalkozik veled! – Ez egy parancs, és a fiatalabb csendben marad. Lance végre munkához láthat, Keith oldalra húzódva figyeli. Megérti a kölyök ellenkezését, a sebek mesélnek, de gyűjteni őket nem túl hasznos. Vannak galra harcosok, akiknek az egész testét sebek borítják, és senki még a szemükbe sem mer nézni, és akik üvöltenek éjszakánként, mert nem tudnak rémálmok nélkül aludni. Ez az ár nem éri meg.<br/>
Lance a sebre teszi a kezét és az egy idő után alig látható hullámot vet, majd a bőr szép lassan összeforrad, nyomát sem hagyva a sebesülésnek. Ami persze nem teljesen igaz, de kívülről ez a helyzet. Néhány percig tart az egész, mire mindhárman megint épek.<br/>
- Pihenjetek még az éjjel és igyatok sokat, reggelre semmi bajotok nem lesz. – Ennyivel hagyja őket magukra, és az ő hallótávolságukon kívül végre szembefordul vele, és a vállaira teszi a kezeit. A mosolya kedves, az arcán lángok fénye táncol, a haja hófehér és most tűnik fel, hogy egyáltalán nem szárította meg magát úgy, mint mindent és mindenkit a táborban. – Köszönöm, hogy gondoskodtál rólam – szólal meg csendesen, és a pillantása, igen a pillantása... Senkire nem néz így, még Kékre sem.<br/>
- Ennyit tudtam tenni – mondja halkan, és Lance csak megcsóválja a fejét.<br/>
- Reggel majd tudunk hosszabban beszélni, megígérem. Próbálj meg pihenni, rendben?<br/>
- Hová mész?<br/>
- Amíg tart a vihar, körül tudunk nézni – válaszolja.<br/>
- Hadd menjek veled – kéri azonnal.<br/>
- Nem, ez most nem lehetséges. De nem kell aggódnod, hamarosan itt leszek, és nem érhet semmi baj. – Keith nem akarja azt mondani, hogy ebben csak akkor biztos, ha a saját szemével látja, mert nem akarja, hogy Lance azt érezze, nem bízik meg benne. Ettől függetlenül nyugodtabb lenne, ha mellette lehetne. Nehezen birkózik meg a tétlenséggel.<br/>
Lance elengedi az egyik vállát és a keze után nyúl, gyengéden szorítja meg, fentebb simít. Keith csuklóin még mindig ott vannak a láncok nyomai, amiket a ketrec előtt szorítottak rá, néha álmában még mindig olyan érzés, mintha az a súly húzná lefelé. A bőre néha viszket, fáj, de nem szólt róla egyetlen szóval sem, ez a legkisebb kellemetlenség az életében. Nem igazán törődik vele, már megszokta, hogy az élete jelentős része telik különböző sérülésekből való gyógyulással, néha azelőtt érkezik a következő, hogy az előző teljesen eltűnt volna, így szépen lassan elfelejti őket. Lance érintése gyógyírként hat a csuklójára, balzsamként járja át az érzés, ahogy megkönnyebbül, már nem húzza le semmi. Megismétli a gyógyító, balzsamos érintést a másik kezével is. A kezed... ami visszaadta a szabadságát.<br/>
- Tényleg aludj egy kicsit – kéri halkan, gyengéden, hogy a torka elszorul egy pillanatra. – Mire elvonul a vihar, itt leszek – ígéri.<br/>
Elnézi még, ahogy a nyelvével csettint Kéknek, és fellendül a hátára, nincs rajta nyereg, nincs rajta szerszám, és Lance-nél csak az íj van, ami felizzik a kezében, ahogy a jégből leválik egy darab és Kék lépcsőként vágtathat fel rajta. Majd megnyílik a jégkupola felettük és kiugranak a viharba. A bura bezárul, villámok fénylenek fel odakint, és csak a szél zúgása marad, ami kavarja a levegőt, és a táborban csend van. A tüzek körül halk beszélgetés, de senki nem szól utána, amikor visszatér a szekérhez, ahol Kék nyerge és Lance minden holmija maradt. A tetejére teríti a takarókat és az átlátszó burát nézi a feje felett még egy ideig, amin elcsúszik a villámok fénye, és ami egyetlen csepp vizet sem olvad ki magából, mert mágia tartja össze.<br/>
A gondolatai lelassulnak. Nem tudja, mi folyik körülötte, és nem tudja, hogyan kérdezhetne rá.</p>
<p> Lance-el a fűben hasalnak két nappal később, kora délután, és csendesen beszélgetnek. A beszélgetés nem a küldetés része, de gyorsabban telik az idő, ha ezt teszik. Már két napja történeteket mesélnek egymásnak a korábbi életükből, akkorról, amikor még nem ismerték egymást, tehát a történet lehet egy hetes vagy húsz éves is. Lance a távolba meredve, hallgatva mérlegeli, mit válaszoljon a történetre, ami arról szólt, Keith hogyan szökött meg évekkel ezelőtt az országa hadseregéből tizedmagával. Nem egy felemelő történet.<br/>
- Nem féltél? – kérdezi végül egészen halkan.<br/>
- Mitől?<br/>
- Nem tudom, bármitől. Az ismeretlentől, hogy a határ másik oldalán egyszerűen lelőnek, nem tudom, féltél valaha bármitől? – Lance nem néz rá, még mindig a távolságot fürkészi. A tájon semmi nem mozdul.<br/>
Keith arra gondol, hogy valakik egyszer azt mondták neki, hogy a félelem gyengeség. Mások azt, hogy a félelemmel semmi baj nincs, egy jel, hogy él, hogy felfogja, nem ő a leghatalmasabb dolog a világon. Joga van aprónak, törékenynek éreznie magát néha, joga van, hogy megijedjen, vagy féljen dolgoktól, amiket nem tud irányítani.<br/>
- Nem tudom – ismeri be végül. – Sosem gondolkodtam ezen. Én csak... – mély levegőt vesz, a levegő kesernyés a torkában –, talán attól, hogy még valakit elveszítek. Nem ismerem az anyámat, az apám korán meghalt, de aztán... lettek mások, akik fontosak.<br/>
- Ez teljesen helyénvaló – suttogja Lance. – Említettem már, hogy egyszer elraboltak?<br/>
- Nem – vágja rá, és meglepetten figyeli az arcát. A másik nem mozdul, csak az ajkai mozognak, ahogy beszélni kezd, egy felderengő, halovány mosollyal.<br/>
- Az volt az éjszaka, amikor rájöttem, milyen a világ a családom palotájának falain túl. Sokáig azt hittem, ez lesz a legfélelmetesebb dolog az életemben, hogy galrák ragadnak el az ágyamból. Voltam vagy nyolc éves, és tudod mit? Az első szó, amit megtanultam tőlük a nyelveden az, hogy <i>takaró</i>, és soha nem fogom elfelejteni. – Tart egy kis szünetet, de érzi, hogy még nem fejezte be. – De tévedtem, sokkal rémisztőbb volt ott állni, és azt várni, mikor vágja át a torkod az a katona, és az érzés, hogy nem biztos, hogy tudok neked segíteni. – A mosoly eltűnik, és az ő lelke megremeg. Keith torka elszorul, talán emlékszik a hideg penge jeges érzést keltő érintésére a bőrén, vagy csak képzeli. Sokkal jobban fáj az érzés, hogy Lance szenved ettől az emléktől. Ez a fiú semmi mást nem kapott tőle, csak fájdalmat. Talán jobb lenne, ha nem is lennének együtt, de látta a rémült könnyeket a szemeiben, amikor azt kérdezte, hogy azt a sorsot szánja-e neki, hogy nélküle éljen. Nem mondhatja ezt neki megint, akkor talán soha többé nem akarná látni. Valami mást kell kitalálnia.<br/>
- Annyira sajnálom – súgja rekedten, és nem tudja, mi mást mondhatna.<br/>
- Nem számít – nyugtatja Lance, de tudja, hogy ez nem így van. Nem így van, de Keith érzi, hogy Lance nem mondaná neki, hogy az a jelenet még mindig kísérti, és lehet, hogy sokáig fogja.<br/>
- Ne mondd ezt, megmentetted az életem, kétszer is, és én cserébe...<br/>
- Megmentetted az enyémet, fent a dombon – vág közbe határozottan, de ez az, amire Keith nem akar gondolni. Szükséges volt, de...<br/>
- Remélem, hogy egyszer elfelejted nekem, hogy megöltem azt a katonát.<br/>
- Soha nem fogom elfelejteni, hogy megmentettél – feleli erre. Hirtelen felé fordul, de ő nem tud ránézni, nem tud a szemeibe nézni. Máris attól tart, hogy megint bántani fogja valamivel. Lance nem ezt érdemli. – Nézd, én rád vártam egész eddigi életemben. És már tudom, hogy ez nem működik úgy, mint egy varázslat a semmiből. Nem kell tökéletesnek lennie. Nem várom, hogy az legyen. Az első pár nap nekem olyan volt, mint egy álom, tudod? És még mindig boldog vagyok, hogy találkoztunk. Csak azt szeretném, ha találnánk egy módot az együttműködésre akkor is, ha féltjük a másikat, rendben? Meg kell bíznunk egymásban.<br/>
Hosszan hallgat. Hogyan mondhatná meg, hogy egész életében alig van egyetlen személy, akit közel engedett magához? Hogyan mondhatná meg, hogy arra használták, hogy pusztító fegyvert formáljanak belőle, és amíg az öntudatára nem ébredt, hogy van élet az őrjáratok, kiképzés és a büntetés hármasán túl, addig csak egy bábu volt, és a szabad akarat olyasmi, aminek a luxusát csak néhány éve élvezi? Hogyan mondatná meg, hogy a rombolás az, amihez ért, és nem a dolgok megépítése vagy összerakása? Hogyan mondhatná meg, hogy nem biztos benne, képes olyasmit adni Lance-nek, ami megérné?<br/>
- Még mindig tartozom neked az életemmel – mondja végül.<br/>
- Igen, és azzal tudod meghálálni, hogy életben is maradsz – válaszolja magától értetődően. – Nem tűnsz annak, mint aki csak úgy felad dolgokat, szóval ne tedd. – Keith erre már rámered, de Lance csak rámosolyog és odahajol hozzá, hogy az ajkait a homlokához érintse az arcába hulló haja mellett. Türelem. Ez az, ami Lance-nek van, és amit ő a végsőkig feszeget. – Mennünk kell.<br/>
Felkászálódnak a földről, leporolják magukat, körülnéznek, de a síkságon semmi de semmi nem mozdul rajtuk kívül. Lance rövid füttyel hívja Kéket, fellendülnek a nyeregbe és kikocognak a fák közül. Körülkémlelnek, de a legközelebbi facsoportok nagyon távol vannak, távolabb egy-egy nyíllövésnyinél, így biztonságban vannak. Azon a kitaposott, halovány úton haladnak, ami nyílegyenesen vezet keresztül a síkságon, és amiről letérve nagyon könnyen örökre el lehet tévedni a lapos, egyforma tájon. Mögöttük a látóhatár szélén porzik a menet, és ők ketten felderítenek az egyre sűrűbben felbukkanó facsoportoknál. Lance hónapokkal ezelőtt járt itt, akkor még nem voltak fák. Magas fák, erős törzsű, zöld levelű oázisok. Nem tudják, mi történhetett.<br/>
- Mesélj nekem a fegyveredről – szólal meg Keith, ahogy az úton haladnak előre.<br/>
Lance csendje elnyúlik, és nem tud ránézni, mert ő ül hátul. Valahogy rossz érzés hallgatni ezt a csendet, de nem tudja visszaszívni a kérdést.<br/>
- Meg kell értened, hogy a titok egy része nem az enyém, ezért nem árulhatom el – kezdi végül halkan és lassan, mintha keresgélné a szavakat. – Ez egy nagyon erős fegyver, de elvesz belőlem. – A saját hajába simít, kapkodó mozdulattal. – Talán, ha eljön az idő és letehetem, a hajam visszaváltozik barnára – mondja. Keith pletykákat hallott párszor, hogy a csak a nagyon erős mágikus alteaiaknak fehér a hajuk, és egy kicsit furcsa, hogy Lance családjában mindenki másnak sötét haja van, de eddig soha nem gondolt rá, hogy ez nem így természetes.<br/>
- Elszívja az erődet? – kérdez rá csendesen.<br/>
- Talán inkább az életemet – ismeri be. – De ne aggódj, a családomban mindenki hosszú életű, ez nem fog sokat számítani – teszi hozzá sietve, a megszokott nyugtató pozitív hozzáállásával.<br/>
- Minden alkalommal, amikor használod, az életed megy rá? – kérdezi, és a szívében néma borzalom a gondolatra. Nem kap választ.<br/>
- Öt fegyver van, de csak négy fegyverforgató, amennyire én tudom. Hunk a másik, a harmadikat is ismerem, de a negyediket még nem. Azt tudom, hogy hatalmas harcos, legendákat zengenek róla Allura kíséretében.<br/>
- Csak egyetlen ilyenről hallottam – biccent rá.<br/>
- Talán Allura hercegnő megtalálta az utolsót is, és akkor elég fölényünk lesz, hogy bevonuljunk a fővárosba és visszakövetelhesse a trónját, és elkezdhesse a diplomáciai tárgyalásokat. – Lance olyan pozitívan hangzik, pedig bizonyára tudja, hogy ez nem ilyen egyszerű. Ettől függetlenül tetszik a gondolkodása, a derűlátása. A mondandója többi része azonban nem.<br/>
- Ezért használod csak akkor, amikor feltétlenül muszáj – jegyzi meg visszakanyarodva, mert szeretne biztos lenni benne, hogy mindent jól ért. Szeretné, ha Lance-nek nem lenne alkalma használni, ha nem lenne oka hordani, ha letehetné örökre. Hirtelen nem is olyan csodálatos a fegyver a szemében.<br/>
- Arra használom, hogy megvédjem azokat, akiknek szüksége van rá. Ez minden, amit a hercegnő kért tőlem. Enélkül nem is találkoztunk volna. – Hátramosolyog, talán, hogy megnyugtassa mindazzal kapcsolatban, ami elhangzott. – Mondhatjuk, hogy önként vállaltam és egyáltalán nem bánom.<br/>
Keith szorosabban fogja a derekát, és Lance megszorítja a kezét.<br/>
- Holnap estére ott kell lennünk – mondja hirtelen.</p>
<p> Közeledve a határhoz a facsoportok egyre csak szaporodnak, már több felderítőcsapat is kint van átvizsgálni azokat, amik lőtávolságon belül vannak, de eddig senkit nem találtak, aki megzavarta volna őket a haladásban. Lance szerint nem is kell, hogy találkozzanak bárkivel, de jobb az elővigyázatosság. Ezen a kietlen vidéken nem sokan járnak, és ez az ő szerencséjük. Ezért szervezte Allura hercegnő ide a fő bázisát, itt biztonságban vannak. Valami mégiscsak furcsa a fákkal, de nem jönnek rá, hogy pontosan mi.<br/>
Másnap délelőtt Kék beléptet a soron következő fák közé, csendesen felnyerít, Keith körülkapja a tekintetét. Lance ráfog az íjra, ám semmi nem mozdul. Mégis, valami van a levegőben.<br/>
- Nem vagyunk egyedül – suttogja Lance a nyeregben, és mivel alteaiakra számítanak, az ő nyelvén beszél. Keith előre lép néhányat, hogy lásson Kéktől, hogy a szeme sarkában se maradjon semmi észrevétlen, de továbbra is minden mozdulatlan. Lassan nyúl a fegyvere felé, és az lilán villan a kezében, amikor falomb recseg felettük.<br/>
Ketten ugranak eléjük a magasból, lombzöld köpenybe burkolózva, az egyikük magas, a másikuk alacsony. Az alacsony kezében zölden fénylik egy fegyver, a másiknál bot van, mindketten csuklyát húztak az arcukba, nem tudja jobban megnézni őket. Az egyikük, a magasabb, mégis ismerős... Lance fellendíti az íját, mind a négyen fegyvert fognak egymásra, egyetlen villanásnyi ideig, majd mind a négyen egyszerre azt mondják:<br/>
- Várj, őt ismerem!<br/>
Egy pillanat csend, aztán mindketten egyszerre, szinte azonos mozdulattal rántják le a csuklyát, és Keith kénytelen viszonozni Matthew vidám vigyorát.<br/>
- Keith! Már azt hittük, soha többé nem kerülsz meg! – és odalép hozzá, hogy szoros, barátságos ölelésbe vonja. Az alteai jóval magasabb nála, de ez az ölelés nem okoz semmilyen kellemetlen érzést.<br/>
- Nem tudtam visszajönni – feleli gyorsan, és felnéz az arcára. Nem változott sokat azóta, hogy utoljára látta, a haja hosszabbodott csak. – De jól vagyok. És ti?<br/>
- Mindjárt rátérhetünk a hírekre – ígéri, és a másik kettő felé pillantanak. Ők nem ölelkeznek, de a halk beszélgetésükből érződik, hogy ismerik egymást. Lance felé villant egy megnyugtató mosolyt. – Keith, hadd mutassam be a húgomat, Katie-t. Katie, Keith a...<br/>
- Tudom, tudom, ti ketten folyton róla beszéltek – bólogat a lány, és felé nyújtja a kezét. – Örülök – mondja, de az érzés talán nem teljesen őszinte. Nem tudja, miért, talán nem az ő személye, hanem valami más van mögötte. – Szólíts inkább Pidge-nek.<br/>
- Én is – mondja azért.<br/>
- Lance, ő a bátyám, Matt – folytatja Pidge. – Lance az íjász – fűzi hozzá, és a szólított a kezét nyújtja.<br/>
- Szolgálatodra – villant rá egy mosolyt, amire Matthew elgondolkodva néz rá.<br/>
- Az most jól jönne – ismeri el.<br/>
- Mi történt?<br/>
- Hol van... – kezdené Keith rosszat sejtve, de a férfi leinti.<br/>
- Két nappal ezelőtt egy csapat katona ellopta a lovainkat – kezd bele a történetbe. – Alig néhányan maradtak. A lovak nélkül sokszor annyi időbe telik átjutni a síkságon vagy bármerre elindulnunk, ezt tudják az ellenségeink is. Nem mertek minket megtámadni, mert tudták, hogy nem jártak volna jól, de... beosonni mertek. Azt gondoltuk, a ménest a folyó mentén akarják levezetni, de a síkság belseje felé indultak velük. Nem akarják őket megtartani, csak...<br/>
- Kiszomjaztatni – fejezi be a mondatot Lance, aki őszintén dühösnek tűnik egy pillanatra. Öntudatlanul nyúl Kék nyakához, gyengéden megsimogatja. Az alteaiak tisztelik a hátasaikat, partnerként, barátként tekintenek rájuk, a legtöbbjük különös gonddal figyeli, hogy a megfelelő körülményeket biztosítsa minden helyzetben a lova számára, amennyire csak a lehetőségei engedik. A kötelékük őszinte, és arra gondolni, hogy ezeket a lovakat most félti valaki, hogy ezek a lovak <i>maguk</i> is félnek most, kellemetlen.<br/>
- És utánuk ment egyedül, de elvesztettük a nyomát – folytatja Matthew, felé pillantva. Keith torka elszorul.<br/>
- Csinálnunk kell valamit – dönti el sietve.<br/>
- Hol vannak ezek a katonák? A menet itt van a nyomunkban, nem hagyhatjuk őket el, ha veszélybe rohannak – hadarja Lance közbe.<br/>
- Figyeljük őket néhány napja, nincsenek sokan. Tízen, tizenöten talán. Északnak kerültek innen, a nyomok azt mutatják, távol vannak az úttól. A menet biztonságban van. Senki más nincs a síkságon rajtuk kívül, talán valamiféle dezertőrök csak. Feljöttek a folyón és minden bizonnyal a dolguk végeztével ugyanarra akarnak távozni is. – Lance csak felsóhajt, tehetetlenül. Nincsen olyan megoldás, ami mindenkinek megfelel, ez egészen biztos. Hacsak...<br/>
- Mennyire van innen a határ? Azt mondtad, ma este elérjük, nem? – fordul Keith felé, és Lance bólint.<br/>
- Ezzel a tempóval estére ott kell lennünk – feleli.<br/>
- Győzzük meg Kolivant, hogy küldjön előre valakit a plusz lovakkal, Allura tud küldeni erősítést velük – vázolja fel a tervet. – Mi pedig a hiányzók után mehetünk. Ha tényleg ez a maroknyi dezertőr van csak a síkságon rajtunk kívül, rábízhatjuk Kolivanékra.<br/>
- Ez igazából működhet – jelenti ki Pidge. – Oké, gyerünk! – Csettint a nyelvével, nem túl távol egy ló bukkan ki a fák közül, lelkesen ügetve feléjük. – Hé, Zöld, máris megyünk.<br/>
- Honnan szereztetek lovakat? – kérdezi Matt, amíg megvárja, hogy Pidge fellendüljön a Kéknél kisebb, ám nagyon is szívósnak tűnő ló hátára.<br/>
- Magunkkal hívtam őket, amikor átkeltünk a folyón a hegyek lábánál – válaszolja Lance magától értetődően. – Nyergek, fegyverek, kulacsok, egyéb felszerelés, némi élelem és aprópénz. Mindig jól jön. És persze minél nagyobb csapatot tudunk egyszerre mozgatni, annál jobb.<br/>
- Ez igazán előrelátó – jegyzi meg Matt, amikor már a lovon ül, és Keith is fellendül Kékre.<br/>
- Egy kereskedő fia vagyok, tudnom kell, mi a következő lépés – feleli erre vigyorral a hangjában és megfordítja Kéket.<br/>
Kivágtatnak a fák közül, egyenesen robognak szembe a menettel az úton. Keith végigpillant a síkságon, de egyedül a porfelhő száll, amit a szekerek húznak maguk után. Már nem hajtják a lovakat, de azaz éjszakányi pihenő mindenkinek jót tett. Azóta azonban ugyanazzal a tempóval haladnak, csak hajnalban állnak meg néhány órára, amikor a sötétség a legmélyebb körülöttük. Jó lesz már néhány napig ugyanott maradni, a tábori élet legalább nem ismeretlen, főleg nem ezé táboré. Alig várja, hogy ismerős arcokat lásson. Ám előtte...<br/>
Hunk és Pidge úgy örülnek egymásnak, mint régi barátok, és gyors bemutatás után vázolják a tervet Kolivannek. Aki nincs elragadtatva, de elküldi egy emberét, hogy keressen valakit, aki hajlandó elvinni a lovakat a táborig. Ketten is jönnek, két fürge alteai fiatal, akiket Lance ismer. Az egyikük íjat, a másik rövid pengés kardot hord magánál. Lance átnyújt nekik egy kürtöt a nyeregtáskájából.<br/>
- Jelezzetek még a lőtávolságon kívül – hagyja meg nekik.<br/>
Hunk vállalja, hogy marad a menettel, ha mégis történne valami és meg kellene védenie őket, így négyesben vágtatnak le az útról. Az út nélkül a síkság hepehupás, és egy részen mintha hullámot vetne, kitüremkedik egy magasabb domb, előtte azonban kénytelenek árkokat átugratni. Lehagyják maguk mögött a facsoportokat is, és a dombtetőre érve végre megpillantják a lovakat. A hófehér hátasok szürkék a portól, de egyelőre jól vannak, csüggedten ácsorognak egy természet alkotta három falú karámban, aminek csak a negyedik oldalát határolja rozoga lécekből összetákolt kapu. Lance összesen tizenhat katonát számol a lovak körül, és valakit, aki feketében igyekszik közel osonni hozzájuk a buckák között.<br/>
- Sietnünk kell – sürgeti őket erre a hírre Matthew, és Keith osztozik ezen az érzésen.<br/>
- Lance, keress egy helyet, ahol tudsz minket fedezni, tiétek a bal oldal, én megyek a jobbra – adja ki az utasításokat végül, és mindenki bólint. Mielőtt még elindulnának, hogy megkerüljék a dombot, Keith ezúttal már a saját lábán, Lance elkapja a vállát.<br/>
- Ne halj meg – kéri egészen halkan, a szemeibe nézve.<br/>
- Nem lesz semmi bajom, ígérem. – A másik csak bólint, és Keith felrántja a portól világosabbá változott csuklyáját majd rohamtempóban indul, hogy a csaták vagy régmúlt idők seregei által vájt mélyedésekben, emelt buckái között, takarásban maradva érjen minél közelebb.<br/>
Az ordítozás hamarabb kezdődik, mint ahogy a testvérek, vagy akár ő odaérhet, tehát a feketébe bújt alak váltja ki. A lovak riadtan nyerítenek fel a karámban, és Keithnek muszáj látnia, mi történik. Felrohan egy buckára és amíg leugrik róla, vet egy pillantást a kialakult helyzetre, a feketébe öltözött alak három másikkal harcol, és legalább hárman tartanak még felé rohanva. Némán formálja a nevét, és előrántja a fegyverét, ami lilán villan a kezében. Rászorít a markolatra, és már kevésbé figyel arra, hogy takarásban maradjon, minden erejét beleadva rohan előre.<br/>
A feketében lévőt lefegyverezik, és a földre borítják, egy hosszú karddal akarnak lecsapni rá, amikor Keith a kardos mellkasára érkezik páros lábbal, tiszta erővel és úgy sodorja magával. Kigurulja az esést, felpattan és a lendülettel lefegyverez egy katonát, aki átkokat köp felé a nyelvén. Kifordul egy újabb hosszú kardos támadást, és visszavetődik a másik mellé, arrébb rúg egy katonát, és futólag a másikra pillant, aki elhemperedik egy támadás elől.<br/>
- Megállj! – üvölt fel valaki. – Nem tudom, hogy ki a franc vagy, de még egy mozdulat és átlyuggatlak! – Keith megtorpan, a fenyegető felé fordul lassan, az íj idege feszesre húzva. Sokáig azt gondolta, hogy az íjászok félnek a közelharctól, azért bújnak egy távolról is tökéletesen alkalmazható fegyver mögé, és ez talán néhányukra igaz is lehet. De nem mindegyikükre. Lassan felemeli a kezeit, a penge összehúzza magát, ahogy két ujja közé fogja a markolatot. Nem különösebben kedvence a megadás, de nem szeretné, hogy lyukat üssenek a mellkasába és Lance-nek megint az életéért kelljen küzdenie. Van jobb ötlete is.<br/>
Marokra fogja a fegyverét és a penge megcsillan a napfényben. Huss, hat sárgás villanás, és a katonák mind összeesnek a porba. Keith leereszti a karjait, hátrafordul, és odaugrik a még mindig földön fekvőhöz.<br/>
- Shiro? Jól vagy? – kérdezi bizonytalanul, és a kezét nyújtja, hogy felsegítse.<br/>
- Örülök, hogy látlak – hangzik a válasz, és Shiro a jobb kezével az övébe kapaszkodik. Keith felrántja a földről egy határozott mozdulattal.<br/>
- Én i-<br/>
Elhallgat, amikor vörös fénycsóva csap fel a talpai alól és tör az égre. El akarja engedni Shiro kezét, de nem tudja, és a vörösön túl látja, hogy Shiróé lila színű, mint a hajnal. A tudata legszélén érzékeli a zöldet nem sokkal távolabb, és <i>valahogy</i> tudja, hogy van egy kék meg egy sárga mögötte. Az érzés nem kellemetlen, sokkal inkább letaglózó. Úgy érzi magát mint a szikra, ami alig várja, hogy lobogó, pusztító tűzzé lobbanjon. El akarja nyelni a világot, végig akar perzselni mindent, át akarja szelni ezzel az erővel a síkságot egy pillanat alatt...<br/>
Shiro hátrébb lép és a fénycsóvák megszűnnek. Shiro a kezét mozgatja, kissé tétován, de lemosolyog rá. Egy kicsit máshogy, mint régebben, ez most büszke, hitetlenkedő mosoly, és végre megszólal.<br/>
- Megtaláltunk – súgja maga elé. – Ez így tökéletes – jelenti ki hangosabban, a mosolya vigyorrá szélesedik. – Később elmondok mindent, sietnünk kell.<br/>
A karám felé indul, ahol már ott van Pidge és Matthew, és a karámban az egyetlen robusztus fekete ló utat tör magának a társai között, hogy minél hamarabb odaérjen Shiróhoz.<br/>
- Az utolsó elmenekült – jelenti Shiro bármiféle magyarázat helyett, és egy pillanatra, egy szemvillanásnyi időre összenéznek a másik férfival. – Vidd vissza őket a táborba, küldd utánunk az íjászt. – A parancsok rövidek és nyersek, de Matthew nem veszi fel őket, kinyitja a kaput, hogy Fekete kiférjen rajta. Shiro felugrik a hátára és lenyújtja a karját Keithért. Fekete sokkal magasabb, mint Kék, elkél a segítség, hogy fel tudjon rá ülni, pláne nyereg nélkül. A ló anélkül is tudja, mi a dolga, hogy Shiro különösebben irányítaná, Pidge után lendülnek, el a karám mellett. Még hallja, amint az ottmaradt a saját lovát, Calypsót szólongatja.<br/>
A távolban, tőlük balra látja a folyó ezüstös csíkját, és a két lovat is, ami vágtat előttük, majdnem a látóhatár szélén. Soha nem fogják beérni, legalábbis nehezen. Talán napok kellenek hozzá, ha nem veszítik őket szem elől hamarabb. Shiro azonban előre dől, rábízza magát a hatalmas lovára, és hamarosan beérik Pidge-et. Ahogy hátrapillant, Lance minden igyekezete ellenére le van maradva, a sötétkék köpenye vadul lobog utána, Shiro pedig visszafogja egy kicsit Feketét.<br/>
Shiro felegyenesedik, és történik valami. Mintha zökkennének egyet az időben, hirtelen sokkal közelebb vannak a két előttük vágtató lóhoz és az egy lovashoz, aki úgy rántja maga után a fehér lovat, mintha az élete múlna rajta. Talán tényleg így van, mert hevesen ösztökéli a sajátját, ahogy hátranézve feltűnik neki, hogy hamarosan beérik. Lance íja felizzik, de nem a lovast célozza meg, a vörös színben fénylő nyíl magasan elrepül felette, és a lovas előtt hirtelen meredek fal emelkedik a földből. Keith látja a porfelhőt mögötte, és rájön, visszatértek az úthoz! A menet felgyorsítva halad el a fal mögött, Lance és Pidge pedig két oldalra kitérve jelzik a lovasnak, hogy nem juthat át a fal két szélén sem.<br/>
- Élve van rá szükségünk! – kiálltja Shiro, ami nem gátolja Lance-t, hogy rálőjön a nyilaival, amik hatására eszméletét vesztve esne össze. Mégsem találja el, ami furcsa, hiszen mindig pontosan céloz. Oldalra pillantva látja, hogy ez Lance-nek magának is zavart okoz, leereszti a fegyverét. Egyetlen pillanatig mérlegeli csak, hogy van-e elég ideje felajzani a másik íját, ami a nyeregtáskáján fekszik keresztben egy bőrtokban. Mindenesetre hátranyúl, hogy megpróbálja, addig Keith levetődik Feketéről és elővonja a fegyverét. A lovasnál nem lát íjat, ami végre azt jelenti, hogy megközelítheti anélkül, hogy megpróbálnák átlőni.<br/>
Az érzés, ami a fényben átjárta, hogy egy lobbanásra váró szikra, úgy tombol benne, mint a harc előtti, várakozó izgalom, amikor még kénytelen visszafognia magát, de a keze már reszket, a tenyere már viszket, és most is pont ezt érzi, hogy <i>muszáj</i> csinálnia valamit. Muszáj lángra lobbannia, mert különben soha nem fog elmúlni ez az érzés, ez a feszítés belülről.<br/>
Már csak néhány hosszú lépés választja el az alteai férfitól, aki kivont karddal várja a lovak előtt, amikor a tekintete a másik lóra esik. Kéknél biztosan kisebb valamivel, hófehér, ám a patái felett a lába olyan, mintha vörös festéket mázoltak volna rá, gyönyörű, ragyogó szemű állat. Nyereg van rajta és egy nagy táska, aminek a tartalma faláda alakú, és ami vonzza Keith tekintetét. Annyira, hogy hirtelen éri, hogy egy lépéssel később lángok lobbannak előtte, és kénytelen visszahátrálni.<br/>
A lángok a semmiből keletkeznek, ez valami varázslat, és a férfi legalább olyan meglepett, mint ő maga. Keith azonban nem tart a lángoktól, nincs oka rá.<br/>
- Keith, ne mozdulj! – kiáltja Lance mögötte, és nyilak röppennek, ezúttal fizikai nyilak, fehér tollakkal a végükön, acél hegyűek, és egyetlen egy sem talál, egy jól látható ív mentén a falba fúródnak a férfi körül, aki erre elvigyorodik. Sérthetetlennek érzi magát, pedig nem az, ezt Keith biztosan tudja.<br/>
- Fogd – lép mellé Shiro váratlanul, és a kezébe nyom egy aprócska kulcsot. – Nyisd ki a ládát, addig eltereljük a figyelmét.<br/>
Nem ellenkezik, csak előre lendül, és a tűz anélkül engedi át, hogy akár csak megperzselné. Még a hőjét sem érzi teljesen, pedig egészen biztos benne, hogy valódi. Fém csattan fémen, ahogy összeakad a pengéjük, és benne lévő láng nem lobban fel, de könnyű szerrel lefegyverezi a férfit. Átlöki a tűzön és egyedül marad bent, meg a két ló. A katona lova ijedten nyihog, rángatja a szárat, de a másik nem mozdul, ezért nem tud elrohanni. Keith egyetlen mozdulattal elvágja a bőrszíjat, ami tartja őket, a ló rémülten kivágtat a jelenetből, Pidge talán megpróbálja elkapni, de nem sikerül.<br/>
A vörös lábú ló ránéz, a tekintete feldereng, és már egészen biztos, hogy neki is mágia van az ereiben, mint Kéknek, mint Sárgának, mint Feketének, és talán mint Pidge lovának, Zöldnek is. Néznek egymásra, elég hosszan ahhoz, hogy Keith lassan eltegye a fegyverét és még lassabban felé lépjen. A ló nem mozdul, hagyja, hogy óvatosan a nyeregtáskához érjen, kioldja a csatját és arra a pillanatra, amikor a kulcs a zárba kerül és felpattan a láda teteje, nem emlékszik. A ládában mindenféle tartó nélkül, a csupasz fán egy különös tárgy hever, ami mégiscsak ismerős valahonnan. Talán onnan, hogy amikor Lance nem használja, az íjának pont ilyen alakja van. Odanyúl, hogy hozzáérjen.<br/>
A világ lángra lobban.<br/>
Eltart egy pillanatig, míg feltűnik, hogy nem a világ lobbant lángra, csak benne az a szikra, és ahogy felemeli a fegyvert, ami kedélyesen simul a tenyerébe, vörösen pattan ki belőle a kardpengét helyettesítő fénysugár. Vörösen izzik, és az ereje hatalmas, érzi, hogy ezzel a fegyverrel bármire képes lehet, tényleg képes rá, hogy lángba borítsa a világot és felperzseljen maga körül mindent. Furcsamód mégsem tart tőle, hogy ez az erő kicsúszik a kezéből, mert pontosan érzi, hogy ehhez rá is szükség van. Neki kell táplálni ezt a tüzet, és Lance jól mondta, <i>elvesz belőle, ha használja.</i> Ami ijesztő lehetne, de mégsem az. Jó helyen van a kezében ez a fegyver, és ő is jó helyen van a többiek között vele.<br/>
Azzal, hogy megérintette a fegyvert, felbomlott az azt körülvevő védelem, ami megakadályozta, hogy Lance nyilai a közelébe férkőzzenek, ezt már pontosan tudja. A ló azonban még mindig nyugodtan ácsorog mellette, csak figyeli az okos szemeivel, és Keith ráérez arra, amit az állat mondani akar neki. Talán nem egészen véletlen, hogy ezek a hátasok mágikusak, hogy pont velük sodorta őket össze a sors.<br/>
- Szóval – suttogja száraz torokkal a lónak –, most már együtt megyünk tovább. – Nem érkezik válasz, de óvatosan az orrára simítja a kezét, és érzi, hogy az esetükben tökéletesen felesleges lenne olyanokat mondani, hogy <i>az alteai lovak nem tűrik meg a magafajtát a hátukon.</i><br/>
- Utálom elrontani a hangulatot, de mennünk kell – szólal meg Hunk, aki a fal emelése után itt maradt, talán hogy utána elrendezze a terepet, vagy inkább eltüntesse a nyomaikat. – Az ott nem tűnik túl biztatónak – int a háta mögé. A porfelhő, ami az úton kavarog, sokkal nagyobb, mint amit a szekerek hagynak maguk mögött a másik oldalon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A történet második felében végre megérkezünk a táborba~</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Hogy...? – nyög fel Lance, de elharapja a kérdést és a menet után fordul. Újabb vörös nyilat lő, ez a figyelmeztetés Kolivannek, hogy baj van. Hogy veszélyben vannak. – Le fognak rohanni...<br/>
- Nem, ha megállítjuk őket – mondja Shiro, a hangjából higgadt mérlegelés árad, amitől az esélyeik reálisnak tűnnek. Keith örül, hogy itt van, mert így tényleg úgy érzi, bármire képes. Shiro mindig pontosan tudja, mit kell tenniük. – Pidge, magas fák kellenek – fordul oda hozzá, és a szólított bólint. – Milyen hosszúra tudod építeni ezt a falat? – címezi a kérdést Hunknak, aki egy pillanatig megszeppenten méregeti a falat. – Nem kell így kinéznie, elég ha nem tudnak rajta átugratni a lovakkal – teszi hozzá, majd Lance-hez fordul. – Állíts meg annyit, amennyit csak tudsz – mondja neki, Lance csak némán bólint. – Keith, sajnálom, de gyorsan ki kell találnod, hogy működik – bök a még mindig kezében tartott markolatra.<br/>
Felemeli a kezében tartott markolatot és érdeklődve nézi egy pillanatig. Tökéletesen illik a kezébe, mintha egyenesen neki találták volna ki. És aki kitalálta, pontosan tudja, hogy nem igazán kedveli a keresztrudas markolatokat, ezért ezen nincs is, csak egy hosszú penge, ami egyszerű, kényelmes markolattal kezdődik. Ahogy suhint vele, láng lobban, a semmin ég, pont úgy, mint az a láng, ami megpróbálta visszatartani korábban. Feszültséget érez, ám amint elengedi ezt a feszültséget, a láng elillan. Vajon Lance-nek is ilyen érzés, amikor a nyilait kilövi? Nincs ideje megkérdezni tőle.<br/>
Egy-kettőre kiderül a facsoportok titka, Pidge apró zöld oázist hoz létre maga körül alig öt fával, amik első ránézésre valahol a sudár nyárfák és az évszázados tölgyek között helyezkednek el. A fák rohamtempóban, szemmel láthatóan nőnek ki a földből, körülöttük fűpamacsok bújnak ki, amit a lovak lelkesen rágcsálni kezdenek, és a fák pont akkora távolságra vannak egymástól, hogy a lombjuk összeérjen. A középső tetején áll Lance, a kibomló levelek szinte teljesen eltakarják, lentről és oldalról egyaránt. A biztonság kedvéért magával vitte a hagyományos íját és tegezét, s most onnan fentről kémleli a távolságot, amit a széltében épülő faltól ő nem lát.<br/>
- Rendben lesz, Pidge! – kiált le, a hangja messzinek hangzik, pedig a levegő alig rezdül a tájon. A fák látványosan befejezik a növekedést.<br/>
- Hányan vannak? – kiabál vissza Shiro.<br/>
- Talán kétszázan! Lándzsások, íjászok, kardforgatók... Még nincsenek lőtávolságban. – Shiro mély levegőt vesz.<br/>
- Megpróbálunk időt nyerni – kezdi úgy, hogy mindenki hallja. – Csak addig maradunk, ameddig muszáj, utána beérjük a szekereket.<br/>
- Képes vagy rá? – a kérdés Pidge-től jön, Shirónak címezve, egészen halkan és aggodalmasan.<br/>
- Nem tudom, muszáj megpróbálnom – hangzik a válasz.<br/>
- Ha megölöd magad, Matt kinyír – figyelmezteti, mire Shiro csak röviden felé mosolyog.<br/>
Hunk visszaér a fal végétől, ami jó kétszáz méteren terül el tőlük jobbra, és hozzálát, hogy a baloldalt is felhúzza. Nem tűnik kimerültnek, és Pidge vele megy, hogy befejezhesse a másik oldalt. A fal elég időt adhat nekik, hogy elvágtathassanak, ha ez a sereg túl közel kerülne hozzájuk. Keith azon gondolkodik, hol tarthat a két alteai és Matthew a lovakkal, de szinte biztos, hogy még közel sem értek a táborhoz. Az, hogy feltartóztatják a lovasokat és megvédik mind a szekereket mind a lovakat, rajtuk áll. Minden reménye, hogy a nehezén már túl vannak, szertefoszlott.<br/>
Nem sokkal később Hunk és Pidge visszatérnek, ekkor már hallatszik a dübörgés. Kék villanással pedig Lance mágikus nyilai is elindulnak, hogy a varázslattól vezérelve a céljuk előtt szétpattanjanak és hosszas álmot okozzanak mindennek, amihez csak hozzáérnek. Sokak üvöltése ér el hozzájuk a falon át, és Keith felfelé néz. Túl sima hozzá, hogy fel tudjon futni.<br/>
- Nem tudsz átengedni? – kérdez rá. Hunk szűkös ajtót bont az út közepén lévő falszakaszon.<br/>
- Ez jó ötlet, szélesítsd ki! – adja ki a parancsot Shiro hirtelen. – Tudsz nekünk fedezéket emelni?<br/>
Az út száraz, poros, már-már sziklakeménységűre szikkadt földje hullámot vet, és vállig érő, méter széles darabok emelkednek ki belőle, amik mögé kényelmesen be lehet bújni. Az ajtó kiszélesedik, és igen, ez valóban jó ötlet: Hunk egy pillanat alatt vissza tudja majd tenni a hiányzó darabot a helyére, ha pedig a lovasokat idevonzza, annál tovább fog tartani nekik megkerülni valamelyik oldalról. Keith kivetődik az egyik fedezék mögé, úgy néz a forgatagra.<br/>
Még mindig elég messze vannak, mert Lance jóval távolabb tud lőni a mágikus íjjal, mint egy hétköznapival, és már látszik a kavarodás, ami ismerős neki pár nappal ezelőttről. A lovasok közé csapódó nyilak elaltatják őket, lebuknak a lovakról, a lovak elesnek bennük, összeütköznek, felbomlik a szoros egység, amit alkotnak a vágta közben. Idő kell, mire reagálnak és kitérnek, és Lance azonnal újabb lövésekkel támadja őket messziről. Jó érzés, hogy végre egyszer az íj az ő oldalukon áll, és nem nekik kell tartania tőle.<br/>
A lovasok még elég messze vannak, vagy csak nem biztosak benne, hogy ez a fal van olyan magas, hogy Shiro lova sem tudná átugratni, mert továbbra is egyenesen előre tartanak. Lance-nek ez csak könnyít a dolgán, nem kell túl sokat foglalatoskodnia a célzással, és le tudja teríteni őket anélkül, hogy túlságosan szétszélednének. Valami azonban eszébe jut ezzel kapcsolatban: néhány nappal ezelőtt Lance-nek néhány lövésenként pihennie kellett. Most azonban folyamatosan támad már percek óta. Márpedig az íj <i>elvesz belőle.</i> Összeszorult torokkal néz fel, ha onnan leesik, azt nem éli túl, és az egészen biztos, hogy nincsen köztük még egy, aki gyógyítani tud.<br/>
- Ne aggódj – szólal meg Hunk, aki a szomszéd fedezékből követi a tekintetét. – Most, hogy mind együtt vagyunk, sokkal erősebbek lettünk. – Keith őszintén reméli, hogy ez valóban így van.<br/>
Akkor is elérkezik a pillanat, amikor feltűnik, hogy Lance nem mozdul odafent egy ideje. Felpillant, de most nem látja a lombok között. Hiába mereszti a szemeit, nem pillantja meg a fa tetején, és ez aggasztja. Visszasiet a fák alá, felnéz, Lance éppen leereszkedik a vastagabb ágakon.<br/>
- Jól vagyok – mondja, de a hangja erőtlen. Keith emlékszik az érzésre, ami az eszméletlen Lance-t a karjaiban tartva hatalmasodott el rajta, és nem akarja megint. Főleg, hogy most nincs szekerük, amin a táborig vihetné... – Feldobnád a kulacsom? – kéri, és Keith odalép Kékhez, hogy leakassza és fellendítse neki a kulacsot.<br/>
Lance felé nyúl, de kicsúszik a kezéből, utána kap és leszédül az ágról. A levegő benne reked, de egész biztos, hogy nem elég gyors ahhoz, hogy alá ugorjon és elkapja. A szeme sarkából látja Shirót mozdulni, és egyetlen pillanat múlva mindketten ott állnak előtte, teljesen épen. Lance lassan, meglepetten pislog, és Shiro elengedi. Megáll a lábán, szerencsére.<br/>
- Nem kell ezt tenned – mondja neki Shiro egy kissé talán szigorúan. – Van másik tervünk is, nem kell teljesen kifárasztanod magad, Lance. Most juss egy kis lélegzethez, hamarosan visszavonulunk. – Ezzel Shiro megfordul és visszasiet oda, ahol szemmel tarthatja az eseményeket. Lance meglepetten bámul utána, egészen nyilvánvaló, hogy nincs ehhez a bánásmódhoz hozzászokva, főleg nem más alteaiaktól.<br/>
- Köszönöm – mondja végül egy kissé bizonytalanul. Látszik, hogy nem fér a fejébe, ahogy Keithnek sem teljesen, hiszen Lance csak azt tette, amit tenni tudott, ahogy eddig is.<br/>
- Keith, szükségem van rád! – hallja Shiro hangját, 	és gyorsan felkapja a kulacsot a földről, hogy Lance kezébe adhassa. Nem tud mit mondani, csak reméli, hogy ahogy a szemébe néz, az elég, hogy értse, egyelőre ennyit tehetnek.<br/>
Visszarohan a fedezékbe a falon túl, és a lovasok már közel vannak. Próbaképpen előre lendíti a kardját, a tűz oszlopként tör előre, a katonák félrerántják a gyeplőt, a sor megbomlik. Érzi, hogy csak engednie kell és a tűz szertefoszlik anélkül, hogy bárkit igazán bántana. Nem ölheti meg ezeket a katonákat, akkor sem, ha a saját életüket vagy másokét védi. Pontosan tudja, mi a következménye annak, ha egy galra, legyen akár csak félig az, megöl egy alteait. A jelen helyzetben olaj lenne a tűzre, amit nem ő gyújtott. Tehát csak azt éri el, hogy minél jobban megbomoljon a rendjük.<br/>
- Mennünk kell! – kiáltja Shiro, amikor az első nyilak a földbe vagy a falba fúródnak körülöttük. Keith elenged még egy lángoszlopot, aztán Shiro után bevetődik a fal másik oldalára, Hunk azonnal bezárja a kaput és Lance vakon zúdít nyílzáport a túloldalon lévőkre. Úgy tűnik, jobb színben van.<br/>
Lóra ugranak, és az útnak lendülnek, Pidge egy mozdulattal kidönti a fákat, hogy az utánuk röppenő nyílzápor útjába kerüljenek a lombkoronák. A férfi, aki magával ragadta Vöröst végül eszméletlenül ottmarad, nincs idejük törődni vele, vagy visszavinni a táborba, hogy kihallgassák. A saját lova nélkül csak felesleges teher lenne nekik.<br/>
Van néhány percük, amíg a sor rendezi magát, amíg megkerülik a falat és visszatérnek a sokkal biztonságosabban járható útra. Ráadásul az ő lovaik nem egyszerű hátasok, sokkal gyorsabbak, mint az alteai lovasságéi. Még Kék és Sárga, akik hosszú úton vannak túl is tartják a tempót, nem beszélve Feketéről, és Vörösről (minek túlgondolni a nevét), akik napokig szomjaztak a síkságon. Rásimul Vörös nyakára, továbbra sem tudja, hogy lehet a legjobban ülni a nyeregben, de ez tűnik helyesnek.<br/>
Az újabb gondolatok meglepik. Mit fognak szólni a táborban, ha kiderül, hogy Allura hercegnő becses fegyvereiből az egyik nála kötött ki? Az rendben van, hogy Allurával nem lesz gond, hacsak nem akarja majd, hogy négyük mellé egy alteai viselje a fegyvert. De ha a fegyver eddig is ott volt, miért nem akadt megfelelő bajnok hozzá? Keith a közvéleményre gondol, ugyan a legtöbben tényleg elhiszik a békét, de biztos benne, hogy valaki sértőnek fogja találni a helyzetet. Vagy talán pont a galrák fognak felhördülni, hogy legalább <i>két</i> fegyvert nekik kellene hordozni. Az egyenlőség, a béke nevében persze. Keith örül, hogy tud segíteni Shirónak és Lance-nek, ez a legfontosabb, de viták szikráját nem akarja lángra lobbantani. Kevésbé bízik az alteaiakban, mióta azt látta, hogy megpróbáltak megölni egy csecsemőt csak azért, hogy őt térdre kényszerítsék.<br/>
A szekérmenet porfelhője egyre közelebb kerül hozzájuk, az utánuk jövők mégsem maradnak le annyira, amennyire Keith szeretné. A szekerek egyértelműen gyorsabbak, mint akkor, amikor otthagyták a menetet, de tisztán látszik, hogy nem elég gyorsak. A lovaik fáradtak, elcsigázottak a hosszú úttól, hiába kötöttek a szekerek elé azokból a lovakból is, amiket a folyónál hívtak magukkal. Az egyetlen esélyük, ha Shiro meg tudja ismételni azt a varázslatot, amivel anélkül vitte őket jóval előrébb, hogy feltűnt volna, mikor is történt. Ezúttal azonban sokkal több személyről és sokkal nagyobb távolságról van szó. Hunk azt mondta, hogy erősebbnek érzik magukat, de kérdés, hogy ez elég-e rá.<br/>
Lance még vágta közben is hátra tud fordulni a nyeregben, hogy a lovasságra lőjön, nem akkora erővel, mint eddig, de látványos zavart könnyen tud okozni. Shiro elrobog a menet mellett, port kavarva, és többiekkel együtt Keith visszafogja Vöröst, hogy lemaradjon mögöttük valamivel.<br/>
- Shirónak kell egy kis idő – hadarja Pidge. – Vissza kell őket tartanunk, amíg lehet!<br/>
Hunk lenyújtja a lándzsáját és a hegye felkarcolja az utat, ahogy halad. A föld hullámot vet, természetellenesen pontos, hegyes háromszögekké változik a hullámhegyeken és völgyekben, elég szélesen és hosszan ahhoz, hogy meg kelljen kerülniük. A gond csak az, hogy a menet miatt nem haladnak olyan sebességgel mint eddig, így az idő, amit nyernek, nem túl sok. Lance próbálkozik, de a sikere nem akkora, mint korábban, nyilvánvalóan fáradt hozzá. Ahhoz pedig, hogy ő sikeresen próbálkozzon, túl messzire vannak még, ráadásul egyáltalán nem biztos benne, hogy elég biztosan ül hozzá a nyeregben.<br/>
Shiro valószínűleg ekkor éri el a menet elejét, mert hullámot vet a levegő előttük. A szekérsor eleje eltűnik a semmiben, és a látvány felfoghatatlan. Hogy hirtelen nincs semmi az úton előttük, csak az a finom, rezgő hullámzás, mintha a délibábok egy kört alkotnának, amin túl egy másik világ van. Ahogy átvágnak rajta, eltűnik mögülük a lovasság, helyette egy másik porfelhőt kavaró sokaság van: Matthew az ellopott lovakkal. Keith előre pillantva látja, hogy a látóhatár szélén másik porfelhő kavarog: az előre küldött lovak. Mégsem lassíthatnak, habár Shiro minden bizonnyal órákat nyert nekik az utazásból. Aki most előre bukik Feketén, és nyereg nélkül a ló lassít, hogy ne csússzon le a hátáról.<br/>
Pidge és a bátyja anélkül cselekszenek, hogy szavakra lenne szükségük hozzá, a lány lemarad, hogy a lovak ne rohanjanak a szekerek közé, Matt előre ugrat, hogy Fekete mellé érjen. Keith beéri a legutolsó szekeret, ami most az, amiben Lance is feküdt, néhány holmija még most is ott van, és megkéri a bakon ülő alteait, hogy álljon meg, amíg Shirót odafektetik. Matt arcán őszinte aggodalom, ahogy a karjai közé veszi, és röviden, szomorúan mosolyog, amikor Shiro mond neki valamit. Keith tudja, hogy Shiro jó kezekben van, így csak arra kérdez rá, mennyi ideig tart odaérni a táborba.<br/>
- Még két óra, ezzel a sebességgel – jelenti Hunknak, Pidge-nek és Lance-nek, amikor csatlakozik hozzájuk.<br/>
- Felesleges lenne előre vinni a lovakat, fáradtak – mondja Pidge. És a por, amit a vágtával kavarnak, jó arra is, hogy eltakarja őket.<br/>
- Lemaradok, ha látom őket közeledni, majd jelzek – szólal meg Lance. Keith előre pillant a ponyvával letakart szekérre, de semmit nem tud tenni Shiróért, ezért inkább úgy dönt, meggátolja, hogy Lance is hasonlóan járjon.<br/>
- Megyek veled.<br/>
Lance felé pillanat, egyetlen légvételnyi ideig azt gondolja, most tiltakozni fog, de végül hála költözik a tekintetébe. Oldalra irányítja Kéket, aki lelassít, végül meg is áll, és egy facsoport szélén, az árnyékba húzódnak mindketten. A tábori lovak elvágtatnak mellettük, néhányuk a sor végén lassan kocog csak, fáradtan. Lance szomorúan nézi őket.<br/>
- Remélem, mindannyian vissza tudnak érni – mormogja maga elé. Azután felé néz és elmosolyodik. A mimika mégis fáradt az arcán, de az öröme valódi. – Ki az új barátod? – kérdezi, és Keith óvatosan Vörös nyakára simítja az egyik kezét, míg megmondja a nevét. – Egy-kettőre belejössz majd, meglátod – biztatja, majd a távolságot fürkészi mögöttük, amit varázslattal tettek meg, és aminek Shiro fizeti meg az árát. – Delelőre túl leszünk rajta – suttogja, és kortyol egyet a kulacsából.<br/>
A síkság a fák ellenére is fakón terül el mögöttük, egyre melegebb van, a levegő délibábokat vetve hullámzik a szikkadt talaj felett. Keith nem tudja elképzelni, hogy itt hatalmas seregek állomásoztak régen, hogy oldották meg a vizet, az élelmet? Hiszen két órányira vannak a folyótól, és már itt olyan túlvilági a táj, hogy legszívesebben sietne a folyó felé, amennyire lehet. Alig várja, hogy megmosakodhasson a folyóban, hogy kiáztathassa a port a ruháiból. Még azt is, hogy egy egyszerű ponyvasátorral a feje felett aludjon.<br/>
- Menjünk – szólal meg Lance, és menet után kocognak. Semmi nem mozdul mögöttük, és ez valahol megnyugtató. Nem beszélgetnek, Lance a gondolataiba merülve üget mellette. A por, amit a menet hagy elül, csak a távoli dübörgés hallatszik, amit könnyű figyelmen kívül hagyni. Olyan, mintha csak ketten lennének. Mindketten sűrűn hátrapillantanak, de nem lehetséges, hogy egyik pillanatról a másikra felbukkanjanak a lovasok.<br/>
A nap delelőn jár, amikor elölről kürtszó hallatszik, a sajátos figyelmeztetőjel arra, hogy az érkező békés. Ez az utolsó vágta, ahogy nekilendülnek az út maradék szakaszának, hogy beérjék a többieket. A facsoportok erdővé sűrűsödnek, és a szélén őrszemeket lát. Lance messziről int nekik, az őrszemek visszaintenek, bizonyára szóltak az érkeztükről. A fák között az út rendesen ki van taposva, árnyéknak azonban nyoma sincs. Végül beérik a lovakat, amik közül néhányan csak lassacskán haladnak, és Lance csettint nekik a nyelvével, halkan biztatja őket. Már mindjárt ott vannak.<br/>
A folyó lassan, méltóságteljesen, szélesen hömpölyög keresztül a síkságon, a partja ki van tisztítva, a lovak sietve kocognak le inni. A széles híd terméskövekből épült, mögötte pedig elterül Allura hercegnő tábora, ami az utóbbi időben, mióta Keith nem látta, nagyjából kétszeresére duzzadt. A folyó, amit az ő nyelvén Határfolyónak hívnak, az alteaiak azonban kissé máshogy állnak a földrajzi nevekhez, ezért ők csak „a kelet-kezdeti folyónak” emlegetik, valójában nem a határ. A síkságot nagyjából kétharmadnál elvágó folyó két oldalán nagyjából három-három nyíllövésnyi távolságra van a határ, a közbe foglalt terület pedig semlegesnek számít, ahol íratlan törvények alapján senkinek nem eshet bántódása. A folyó túloldalán, a távolságot betartva, és ezért inkább a folyó mentén elterülő tábort nem támadhatja meg senki, ha be akarják tartani mindannyiuk őseinek akaratát. Ezért van, hogy a daibazaali határvédelem nem támad rá senkire. Ezért van, hogy az alteai katonák sem ronthatnak rájuk, és azok sem mernek, akik egyébként harcolnának. Csak olyan besurranó lopást tudnak véghez vinni, mint ahogy a lovakat is elvitték. Akik most isznak és boldogan kocognak át a hídon, hiszen nekik ez az otthonuk. Ők ketten az utolsók, akik átkelnek a hídon.<br/>
A tábor egy színes forgatag, ami máris teljesen felbolydul, parancsszavak szállnak, és katonák sietve terelik vissza az ismerős és ismeretlen hátasokat a karámokba, vizet visznek nekik és ennivalót. Egy másik csoport a szekereket fogadja, a bakon ülő társaikat igazítják el, hová vihetik a szekereket, és kire bízhatják a tartalmukat. Néhányan a galra civileket gyűjtik össze, és mindenkinek kulacsokat vagy kupa vizeket osztogatnak. Felharsan néhány szó arról, hogy hamarosan lesz mit enni is. Vidám élet-zsivaj, amit jó hallani.<br/>
Keith egyből kiszúrja Feketét, elég könnyen kirí a tömegből a színével és a termetével, és biztos benne, hogy nem hagyja magára Shirót. Lance-el együtt az itatóhoz kötik a lovaikat, hogy utána átvágjanak a tömegen. Felhúzza a csuklyáját, nem kedveli a tömeget, még ha az frissítő újdonság is az elmúlt napokhoz képest. Nem szereti, ha kíváncsi tekintetek néznek rá, és úgy ítéli a legbiztonságosabbnak, ha eltakar mindent, amit lehet.<br/>
Arra érnek oda, hogy Shiro kiugrik a szekérből, Matthew tartja neki a karját, de éppen csak hozzáér, nem kapaszkodik bele. Sokkal jobb színben van. Eltekintve attól a részlettől, hogy a haja egyre világosabb, már-már szürkés színű. Amikor megismerte, koromfekete volt. Shiro mond valamit Mattnek, aki bólint rá, és egy rövid pillanatra egymásra mosolyognak. Azután a tekintete feléjük villan, és a mosolya kiszélesedik, és egy pillanatra az arca is teljesen kisimul.<br/>
- Örülök, hogy jól vagy – mondja, és felé nyújtja a kezét, Keith összekulcsolja az ujjaikat, most nem történik semmi, csak közelebb lépnek és átölelik egymás vállát.<br/>
- Ezt nekem kellene mondanom – mormolja. – Rendben vagy?<br/>
- Megleszek, nem kell aggódnod – feleli, és ahogy elengedi, a mosolya nyugtató.<br/>
- Nem volt időm rendesen bemutatni titeket – fordul a kissé zavartan mögötte ácsorgó Lance felé. – Szóval Shiro olyan nekem, mintha a bátyám lenne – magyarázza. – Lance pedig... – egy pillanatra elhallgat, nem akarja kimondani hangosan Shiro előtt, hogy „lélek-társam”, nem tűnik helyesnek.<br/>
- Sokat hallottam már rólad – szólal meg Shiro, és barátságosan a kezét nyújtja. – A családod és te is sokat segítetek nekünk. Ne haragudj, ha túl nyers voltam korábban.<br/>
- Örvendek – válaszolja Lance egy pillanatnyi hezitálás után. Észrevette, hogy csak úgy elhallgatott, de biztosan nem tudja mire vélni. Később el kell magyaráznia. – Semmi gond – nyugtatja egy pillanattal később, megtalálva a hangját. – Én is hallottam már rólad, mondjuk pont nem Keithtől – pillant felé, a hangjában csak fél árnyalatnyi szemrehányással.<br/>
- Bocsásd meg neki, szeret titkolózni – legyint Shiro, mint aki tudja, pontosan tudja...<br/>
- Micsoda nap, nem hiszem el, hogy végre itt vagyunk! – Lance hosszan fújja ki a levegőt, rámosolyog. Keith nem tudja olyan könnyen viszonozni, inkább csak egy grimaszra futja. Azaz igazság, hogy fáradt, és azon túl, hogy ő is örül, hogy itt vannak, nyomasztja, hogy mi következik ezután. Nem maradhatnak itt örökké.<br/>
A körülöttük kavargó tömeg szétnyílik, ahogy egy magas galra férfi érkezik. Röviden tiszteleg Shirónak, majd jelenteni kezd arról, hogy mindenkit el tudnak helyezni a táborban, a lovak jól vannak, és mind egy szálig megvannak, továbbá a velük együtt érkezőkkel majd ötven új lovuk is van, nem beszélve a szekerek előtt lévőkről. A zsákmányolt felszerelést még számolják, és nem kaptak engedélyt arra, hogy lepakoljanak a szekerekről.<br/>
- Oh, az az én dolgom, kinek mondhatom el, mi hol van? – lép elő Lance hirtelen, a hangja határozott, és ahogy elkezdi felsorolni, hogy melyik szekéren mit hoztak az utasokon kívül, az összeszedett, részletes és közel sincs ahhoz, hogy bármit is kifelejtsen a felsorolásból. Keitht meglepi, hogy ennyi minden van náluk. – … és az ott néhány személyes holmi, ne bántsátok – fejezi be. A galra bólogat, majd otthagyja őket.<br/>
- Allura valószínűleg már vár minket – szólal meg Shiro, így mind az öten elindulnak, hogy átvágva a siető katonákon, megkeressék a hercegnőt. A katonák készülődnek arra az esetre, ha megtámadná őket az a lovasság, ami üldözőbe vette őket, de ennek az esélye nem túl nagy. Lance elég sokukat elaltatta, a maradéknál pedig jóval-jóval többen vannak itt. Az elővigyázatosság viszont fontos, azért vonul át egy zászlóalj a hídon, mikor elhaladnak mellette.<br/>
Lance érdeklődve kémlel körbe, járt már itt, de csak egyszer, akkor még jóval biztonságosabb volt néhány szekérrel átkelni a síkságon, mint most. Keith elég sokat élt itt, és néhányan ismerősek, de inkább fent hagyja a csuklyát. Nem tudja, hogy idáig ellátszottak-e a fényoszlopok, hogy mindenki tudja-e, hogy már öten vannak.<br/>
- Nézzenek oda, csak úgy elmész mellettünk, kicsi herceg? – Lance megperdül a sarkán, keresi, hogy ki szólt hozzá a közös nyelven és az arca felragyog, amikor megpillantja az illetőt.<br/>
- Csak egy perc! – veti hátra, ahogy odasiet a kis csoportnyi galrához, és ők egész biztosan nem<br/>
katonák, sőt. Mind jóval idősebbek Lance-nél, aki nevetve hajol közéjük ölelésre. Lance mindenkire kedvesen mosolyog, de utoljára az unokaöccsére és az unokahúgára ragyogott így rá, ilyen önfeledten és boldogan. – Keith, gyere ide egy kicsit! – kiált oda neki, és ő kelletlenül odakocog a kis csapathoz. – Hadd mutassam be nektek Keitht, akivel nemrég találkoztam. – Feltűnik, hogy nem használja a szót, amit ő is kihagyott a bemutatásból korábban, és ez valamiért nem hangzik jól. Nem hangzik őszintén.<br/>
A kis csoport tagjai alaposan megnézik maguknak, ráhunyorognak, és felvonják a szemöldöküket, amikor válaszol, talán azon, hogy folyékonyan beszéli a galrát. Lance titokzatos mosollyal hajol hozzájuk közelebb, hogy odasúgjon valamit, talán azt, hogy félvér, és a határ másik oldalán született. Erre heves bólogatás kezdődik, Keith még mindig nem érti, kik ezek, hogy Lance ilyen közvetlen velük.<br/>
- Ők az apám és az én jó barátaim is – érkezik végül a magyarázat.<br/>
- Remélem, az apád jól van, ki'si her'eg – recsegi a legidősebb, mire Lance kedvesen rámosolyog.<br/>
- Hát persze, hogy jól van, üdvözletét küldi – feleli erre vidáman.<br/>
- Látom, máris követőket találtál magadnak, szeretnél egy koronát is? – Keith odafordul az ismerős hangra, és Lance suttog még valamit a barátainak, mielőtt megperdülne a sarkán és széles mosolyt villantana Allurára.<br/>
- Ugyan dehogy, hercegnő, egyszerű kereskedő fia vagyok, ilyesmi meg sem fordulna a fejemben – beszéd közben a szívére simítja a tenyerét, behajlítja a térdeit és fejet hajt, a tradicionális alteai tiszteletadás, ami után összeborulnak egy ölelésre. Az ölelős üdvözlést megismétli Hunkkal is, egymásra mosolyognak, és Allura figyelme csak akkor terelődik rá, amikor Shiro megköszörüli a torkát és felé biccent a fejével.<br/>
Keith akar valamit mondani, egy köszönést talán, vagy tisztelegni, de Allura hamarabb magához karolja. Lassan elengedi a feszültségét az ölelésben és még egy kicsit lassabban visszaölel.<br/>
- Úgy aggódtunk, hogy megkerülsz-e – mondja neki a nő egészen halkan. – Mindent el kell mesélned.<br/>
- Nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy az tetszeni fog – mormolja válaszul.<br/>
- Pont azért, hogy amikor visszamegyek, megváltoztassam – válaszolja, és a mosolya egyszerre kedves és elszánt, ahogy elengedi.</p>
<p> A táborban jobbára sátrak vannak, az egyetlen épület a folyó mellett álló fürdőház, amitől nem messze áll az a tágas sátor, amit Allura tanácskozásra, tervek készítésére, küldöttek kihallgatására használ, és amit katonák állnak körbe folyamatosan. Shiro előre lép, felhajtja a bejárat lapját és utolsóként lép be, visszaeresztve azt. A sátorban Coran várja őket, újabb üdvözlések sora következik, míg végül ott vannak heten, és el kell mesélniük mindent, amit lehet arról, ami a táboron kívül történt.<br/>
- Először is, tudnom kell, mi történt ma odakint a síkságon – kezdi, és a történet Pidge beszámolójával kezdődik, hogy napokig követték a lovak nyomait, míg végre elég közel értek hozzájuk. A tolvajok valószínűleg egyáltalán nem ismerték a síkságot, mert az úthoz viszonylag közel voltak, amikor rájuk találtak. Shiróéval folytatódik, aki valójában Vörös és a fegyver miatt indult utánuk egymaga, de ráfért a segítség.<br/>
Allurán azt látja, hogy őszintén örül, hogy nála kötött ki a fegyver, ami megnyugtatja. Többek között azért is jó, mert nem kell megismerniük valakit, és tökéletesen megbíznak benne. Ugyanúgy mondja a tökéletest, mint Shiro kint a síkságon.<br/>
- Nem volt időnk kikérdezni vagy magunkkal hozni azt a férfit – fejezi be Shiro a jelentést. Allura bólint, nem tűnik csalódottnak, ami jó hír. Persze, teljesen megbízik Shiro döntéseiben.<br/>
- A lovasok miatt nem kell többet aggódnunk – mondja végül. – A folyó hosszú szakaszán vannak járőreink, tudni fogjuk, hol közelítik meg, hogy igyanak. Persze, nem támadunk rájuk, de ha ők igen, akkor maguknak keresték a bajt. – Hirtelen Lance felé fordul, a tekintete várakozón állapodik meg rajta. – És mi a helyzet az országomban? – A kérdésben őszinte kíváncsiság, a pillantásában egy pillanatra izgatottság és szeretet.<br/>
Lance a köpenye alatt tartott táskájához nyúl, amiből három olyan tartó is előkerül, amiben tekercseket szoktak tárolni. Keskenyek, de ahogy felbontja az elsőt, abba szinte nem fért volna több papír, hiába van rendkívül szorosra tekerve. Lance mégis könnyedén ügyeskedi ki a tartóból, hogy annyira széthajtsa az asztalon, amennyire csak lehetséges. A papíron tömött sorokban számok és feliratok szerepelnek, de Keith nem tudja kivenni, miről van szó pontosan. A papírt kézzel írták, nem préssel nyomtatták, ami arra enged következtetni, hogy ez az egy példány létezik belőle.<br/>
- Az elmúlt két évben a családom kapcsolatait kihasználva minden nagyvárosban fel tudtuk mérni a lakosok véleményét a jelenlegi helyzetről, a két fő kérdésünk az volt, hogy mennyire támogatóak a civilek Allurával kapcsolatban, és mennyire ellenzik a galrák jelenlétét. Persze, ez nem egy pontos mérés, a legtöbb helyen a közhangulat alapján tudunk csak tájékozódni, kocsmai, piactéri beszélgetésekből, de mindenhol igyekeztek óvatosan körbekérdezni olyanokat, akik ismert helyi lakosok. A katonai jelenlétet és az agresszív fellépést a fővároson kívül mindenhol elítélik, a nyugat-végiek, ahová nem sok galra vetődött el amúgy sem, eléggé támogatóak velük, és úgy tűnik, Allurát is várják vissza. Azt mondják, a tradíciókban megnyugvást találó népek élnek arra, akik szerint elengedhetetlen, hogy ne a jogos trónörökös kormányozza az országot. A dél-végi kikötők komoly munkaerőhiányban szenvednek, ezért ők is támogatók a galrákkal, és elegük van a katonaság folyamatos razziából is, nekik mindegy kicsoda, csak valaki törölje el a nyakukba szakadt ellenőrzéseket, szóval elég lenne elhinteni feléjük, hogy hagyod őket úgy dolgozni, ahogy korábban, és minden bizonnyal melléd állnának. – Tart egy kis szünetet, hogy tovább görgesse a papírt, egyenesen a fővároshoz. – Az egyetlen hely, ahol fegyveres ellenállásba ütközünk, az a főváros. A propaganda nem hagyja levegőhöz jutni az embereket, és nagyon-nagyon óvatosnak kellett lennünk, hogy bármilyen információt megtudjunk az emberektől. Ők is unják a szigort, de már nem tudják, hogy kinek kellene higgyenek. Elég kelletlenül állnak hozzá minden változáshoz, mondanom sem kell, a propaganda hatására szinte egyikük sem akarna egy galrát látni a szomszédjaként. Kelet-vég felé haladva ez a nyomás enyhül, és a határ viszonylagos közelsége ellenére még nálunk is fele-fele az arány. Az biztos, hogy a tábor miatt folyamatosan vannak véleménycserék, a katonák nem tudják elhallgatni a híreket, és nem tudjuk megjósolni, hogy most, hogy már nincs tábor, melyik oldal fog erősödni. Az indulásunktól számított tizenötödik napra indul majd két futár a hírekkel, az egyikük megpróbál ideérni a mi útvonalunkon, a másik kerül észak-végnek és a folyó medrén próbál majd lejönni, ez utóbbi sokkal hosszabb, de talán biztonságosabb. Észak-végen nehezményezik a nagyvadak elszaporodását, amit sokáig az ott lakó galrák tartottak kordában, így ők is örülnének, ha volnának páran, akik jobban kedvelik a húst, mint mi. A vezetéssel kapcsolatban azonban nincsen elvárásuk, mivel kisebb közösségek vannak csak és a királyi bányák, amik folyamatosan üzemelnek, a munkásoknak mindegy, kitől kapnak fizetést. Persze, biztosan nekik is ki lehet találni néhány jól hangzó újítást. Összefoglalva, én magam nem olvastam a jelentést, de aki összesítette nekünk, órákig magyarázta, milyen összefüggések vannak.<br/>
- Ez bőven jobb, mint amire számítottunk – szólal meg Coran, és Allura pillantása szinte lángol az örömtől. Lance a második tartót bontja ki, ez egy jóval rövidebb tekercs.<br/>
- Ezek azok az információk, amiket tudunk a főváros védelméről. Az őrségváltások, a támadási- és védekezési tervek, a különböző mozgósítások tervei és azok folyamatos cserélése, minden. Néhány várkapitányról és parancsnokról azt is tudjuk, melyik kocsmában szeret hosszabban tartózkodni, vagy kinél vásárolja a mézsört. Kényelmesen érzik magukat. – A harmadik tartóból egy hosszabb papírtekercs kerül elő, de nem annyira hosszú, mint az első. – És ez itt a terv. – Lance szinte csak suttogja a szavakat, és Keith előtt megelevenedik a haditervüknek az a része, hogyan fognak visszaszivárogni Allura csapatai a városokba.<br/>
Szinte látja maga előtt, hogy kereskedő szekerekbe zsúfolva utaznak be, hogy különböző kereskedő családok mind segítenek nekik, és több hullámban érkeznek, hogy raktárakban bújnak el, ős öreg alagutakon jutnak el a fontosabb épületekig és a meglepetés erejével szereznek fölényt, no meg azzal az elképesztő hatalommal, ami ötüknek van most. Így elmondva sem egyszerű, a valóságban pedig még annyira sem lesz az, de Keith elhiszi, hogy sikerülhet. Ahogy Lance mondja, hogy az ötletet valaki más hozta, titokban közlekedő futárokon keresztül, hónapokig egyezkedtek róla, hogy kivitelezhető-e, és aztán megint hónapok voltak, mire megtervezték, mire mindenki rábólintott. Csak el kell menniük addig, odamenni és bevonulni a fővárosba, hogy végre megint béke legyen a két ország között, és ne függjön a levegőben a galrákkal való bánásmód miatt Daibazaal sértett haragjának lecsapása Alteára. Hogy végre kiszabadíthassanak több száz, akár több ezer galrát a börtönökből, akik évek óta nem látták a napot, és akik többsége teljesen ártatlanul vesztegel. És a többi, amire gondolni sem mer, vagy nem tud.</p>
<p> Zsong a feje, amikor Allura elbocsátja őket, és alig várja a felajánlott ebédet meg fürdési lehetőséget, ám alig lép ki a sátorból, Shiro elkapja a vállát, hogy marasztalja. Lance csak hátramosolyog, és annyit mond neki:<br/>
- Elrendezem a lovakat, keress meg, ha ráérsz! – ezzel Hunkkal együtt lefelé indulnak a híd irányába, ahol a lovaik maradtak.<br/>
Pidge odakocog Matthew-hoz, aki nem messze várakozik. Talán ha akarja, beengedték volna a sátorba, de nem próbálkozott. Shiróval csak integetnek egymásnak, a mosoly, amit váltanak a távolból sokatmondó, szavak nélküli beszélgetés, ahol mindketten pontosan értik a másikat. Amint Shiro figyelme ráirányul, úgy érzi, most jön az a beszélgetés, amiből nem igazán tudná kimagyarázni magát. De Shiro nem is érdemli meg, hogy megpróbálja, azt ezerszer jobban, hogy őszinte legyen vele. Csak nem akar fájdalmat okozni, ennyi az egész.<br/>
- Mesélj nekem Lance-ről – kéri azonnal, és persze, hogy sehogy nem tudja elkerülni a témát. Nagy levegőt vesz mielőtt megszólalna.<br/>
- É-én el akartam mondani... – kezdi, de Shiro leinti. Azzal a mosollyal néz rá, amitől megint kölyöknek érzi magát, mint évekkel ezelőtt, amikor találkoztak. Talán tizenöt vagy tizenhat éves volt, és nem tudott túl sok mindent a világról, csak azt, hogy kényelmesebb egy olyan helyen lenni, ahol lazábbak a szabályok, ahol létezik a <i>szabadnap</i>, és ahol anélkül mondhatja ki a gondolatait, hogy bántanák érte. Ami azt illeti, a gondolatok nagyja visszatekintve ostobaság, és nem csoda, hogy Shiro akkor úgy nézett rá, és türelmesen elmagyarázta neki, hogy mi a gond azzal, ha túl radikálisan fejezi ki a véleményét, vagy túlságosan egy irányból közelíti meg a dolgokat.<br/>
- Tudom – feleli, és a hangjában nincsen semmi neheztelés. – Tudom, és köszönöm, hogy igyekszel tekintettel lenni rám, de nem szükséges, tudod? Soha nem lesz rossz érzés számomra, ha azt látom, hogy boldog vagy, Keith, sőt. Örülök, hogy megtaláltad, hová tartozol, és ki tartozik hozzád. – Némán bólint csak. Tudja, hogy nem kell elmagyaráznia, hogy nem arra gondolt, Shiro nem örülne vele. Csak nem akarja emlékeztetni a veszteségére. – Szóval, mesélsz róla? Hogy találkoztatok?<br/>
- Nem hiszem, hogy tetszeni fog ez a történet, de azzal kezdődött, hogy megmentette az életem. – Ami nem igaz, mert azzal kezdődött, hogy tíz éves kora körül megjelent az a felirat a csuklóján, mintha mindig is oda tartozott volna, és el sem tudta olvasni rendesen. <i>Köszönöm, hogy segítettél. Most már szabad vagy.</i><br/>
Az érzés, hogy az életében ezek a szavak nem hangozhatnak el, ha nem változik valami, már akkor egyértelmű volt számára. A <i>segítség és a szabadság</i> nem olyan szavak voltak, amik megfértek a hadseregben, ahová azután került, hogy az apja életét vesztette egy tűzben. Az apjának világos bőre volt, és egyedül éltek a hegyekben, aztán egy nap elment és nem jött vissza. Amikor keresni kezdte, azt mondták, volt egy tűz, aztán egy hatalmas galra férfi a grabancánál fogva feldobta egy szekérre, és magával vitte egy kiképzőtáborba. Ha jobban belegondol, akkor az apja házának a határ másik oldalán kellett lennie, Alteában. De az egész zavaros, és szinte biztos benne, hogy soha nem tudja majd kibontani a szálakat. Tehát elvitték katonának, mert meg voltak győződve, hogy oda való, és amikor megfejtette a felirat jelentését ő meggyőződött, hogy ez nem igaz. Hogy el kell onnan szöknie, de a megfelelő alkalom sokáig nem jött el. A tudat, hogy valójában nem oda tartozik, segített túlélni. És talán áltatja magát, hogy azt gondolja, a döntései mindig abba az irányba vitték, hogy egy kicsit jobb legyen neki.<br/>
Elszökött, letette a fegyvert idegen katonáknak, hagyta, hogy megkötözzék, őszintén megfelelt a hercegnő kérdéseire, és csatlakozott hozzá egy másik hadseregbe. De ennek legalább volt valami értelme, legalábbis úgy érezte, és <i>jobb volt,</i> mint előtte. Tehát az élete jó irányba mozdult, amíg azt követte, amit a sorsa diktált. Szabadság. Évek múlva pedig amikor elszakadt a Határfolyó északi erdőiben történő felderítés közben Allura csapatától, úgy döntött, a másik szót is megkísérti. Segítség. A képesség miatt, hogy tudja változtatni a bőrszínét, sokkal könnyebb volt elvegyülnie az alteaiak között, ha nem néztek rá jobban, ha nem figyelték hosszan, rá sem jöttek, hogy nem teljesen közülük való. Így könnyű volt beosonni helyekre, fogvatartott galrákat kiszabadítani és elsuttogni nekik, hogy az észak-végből kelet-kezdeten átfolyó Határfolyó mentén segítségre találnak és biztosítékra, hogy átkelhetnek a határon és a köztes területen túlra békével. Egész pontosan egy ilyen akció közben kapták el, amikor azok az alteai katonák pengét szegeztek egy csecsemőre, ha nem adja meg magát.<br/>
Lance rögtön bevallotta, hogy azért teszi amit tesz, mert úgy érezte, a csuklóján szereplő rövid felirat erre késztette, hogy olyasmit tegyen a kezeivel, ami hasznos, ami említésre méltó. Keith csak most jön rá, hogy végig iránytűként követte az idegen dalba foglalt szavakat, hogy minden döntése mögött ez húzódik meg. Meglepi a felismerés, de nem zavarja különösebben. Nem érzi megkötésnek.<br/>
- Úgy hangzik, remek helyre kerültél mellette – jegyzi meg Shiro, miután befejezi annak az első hajnalnak a történetét majd két héttel korábbról.<br/>
- Csak nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy ez rá is igaz – válaszolja erre halkan.<br/>
- Légy vele őszinte és add azt, amit jól esik, ez elég lesz, hidd el. És ne félj elfogadni azt, amit ő akar neked adni. Csak azt szeretné, ha mindened meglenne. – Ez ismerős, mert Lance sokszor kérdezgette, hogy mire van szüksége abban a három napban, amíg felkészültek az utazásra. Nem tűnt elégedettnek a válasszal, hogy egy váltás ruhával, a takarókkal, amit kapott és a mindennapos bőséges élelemmel mindene megvan, amire szüksége lehet. Talán ha ennek vége, akkor felmerülhet benne más is, és Lance boldogan fog segíteni neki, bármiről is legyen szó.</p>
<p> Nem különösebben kell keresnie Lance-t, miután lassan, ráérősen sétálva visszaérnek a tábor közepére, oda, ahol a nagy, nyitott oldalú sátrakban leves fő és lelkes zsivaj hallatszik. Van néhány asztal, amik az ebédidő elmúltával üresek, vagy csak félig foglaltak, az egyik ilyennél látja viszont a kis csapatukat. Lance rögtön felugrik, hogy mire ők odaérnek, két kupával és némi kenyérrel térjen vissza, amit mindketten hálásan fogadnak. Kissé átrendeződnek az asztal körül, hogy Pidge kijjebb húzódik, hogy a mellette ülő Matthew helyet adhasson maga mellett Shirónak, Lance meg Hunk pedig beljebb húzódnak, hogy a pad végén legyen hely Keithnek.<br/>
A karjuk összesimul, és Lance a térdének támasztja a térdét az asztal alatt. Annyira megszokta a jelenlétét az elmúlt időben, hogy ez a rövid idő is hiányt szült benne.<br/>
- Gondoskodtam neked Vörösről, holnap kiengedhetjük őket a karámba a többiekhez, de ma még pihenniük kell – magyarázza, amíg ő felhajtja a levest. Bólogat, és örül, hogy Lance magától értetődőnek veszi, hogy segítsen neki kitanulni, hogyan is kell gondoskodnia Vörösről, hogy mindene meglegyen. Eszébe jut, amit Shiro mondott az imént, hogy engedje, hogy Lance adjon neki. – Mit gondolsz egy fürdőről? – kérdezi hirtelen, elég közel hajolva a füléhez, hogy csak suttognia kelljen.<br/>
- Jól hangzik – súgja vissza, és Lance elégedetten bólint.<br/>
Átnéz az asztal felett, ahol Shiro és Matt halkan beszélgetnek, nem érti, hogy miről, de Shiro fáradtnak tűnik, mint aki képes lenne elaludni helyben és ezt a mellette ülő talán még jobban látja rajta, mert hirtelen feláll.<br/>
- Rendben, fiatalok, mindenki megérdemli a pihenést, szóval mi megyünk is – jelenti ki, és Keith biccent feléjük. Az elmúlt napokat kint töltötték a síkságon, mindannyiuknak ez lesz az első éjszaka, amikor nyugodtan alhatnak. Pidge is követi a példájukat néhány perc múlva, Hunk pedig bejelenti, hogy ugyan nem aludni megy, de van dolga, így aztán ketten maradnak az asztal végén.<br/>
- Nem hiszem el, milyen jó érzés rendes asztalnál enni – jegyzi meg Lance halkan. Keith valamiért azt gondolta mielőtt elindultak, hogy a másik panaszkodni fog a körülmények miatt, hogy a megszokott kényelem helyett kellemetlen lesz neki a szabad ég alatt tölteni az éjszakákat, de ha így is volt, Lance egyetlen egyszer sem mondott semmit. Talán egyáltalán nem is foglalkozott a viszontagságaikkal. – Szólj, ha mehetünk.<br/>
Keith bólint, de még a kenyeret rágcsálja. Nem olyan jó, mint amit Lance-éknél evett persze, de élvezi, hogy nem csak megaszalt gyümölcsök, alma és száraz zabkeksz várja, mint utazás közben. A sajtoktól beteg lesz, ezért rendszerint nem is kapott, vagy lemondott róla Lance javára. Na persze, a vaddisznók, amiket Lance nekik ejtett el, olyan élményt jelentettek az úton, amire régen nem volt példa számára.<br/>
Végül visszaindulnak a fürdőház felé, ami néhány éve még nem állt így itt, és ami egészen hasonló ahhoz, mint amit használt a másik táborban. Rendben, most valóban jól fog esni a meleg víz érintése, az, hogy kimoshatja a ruháit és lemoshatja az út porát, és talán, ha szerencséjük van, eltölthetnek egy kis időt ketten anélkül, hogy bárki megzavarná őket. A kérdés csak az, hogy mit fognak kezdeni ezzel az idővel. Keith nem tudja, hogy Lance mit szeretne. Hogy szeretne-e egyáltalán valamit azon kívül, hogy végre tiszták legyenek. Amikor Lance hálószobájában feküdtek egymás mellett egy élettel ezelőtt, egyáltalán nem gondolt rá, hogy mi fog következni, csak azt tette, amit az ösztönei súgtak neki, és talán semmiség volt, ahhoz képest, ami történhetett volna, de neki sokat jelentett akkor is. Hogy kipróbálhatta, milyen gyengédnek lenni valakivel, és tetszett neki. Mindkettejüknek. De előtte...<br/>
- Sajnálom, hogy nem úgy mutattalak be Shirónak, ahogy kellett volna – kezdi, de Lance megrázza a fejét.<br/>
- Nincs olyan, hogy <i>hogy kellett volna</i> – feleli. – Nem kell senkinek semmi olyat mondanod, amit nem érzel kényelmesnek.<br/>
- El akartam neki mondani – mondja. – De ez vele kapcsolatban... bonyolult. Később elmondom, miért – ígéri, mert egyelőre nem akarja elrontani a hangulatot. – Amúgy tudja, és örül neki.<br/>
- Sosem említetted, hogy van valakid, akire a bátyádként tekintesz – jegyzi meg halkan. – Ami nem baj, csak meglepett – teszi hozzá sietve.<br/>
- Nincs különösebb oka.<br/>
- Akkor jó. Egyéb rokon-szerű?<br/>
- Nem igazán. Ismerem Matthew-t is persze, de a húgáról eddig csak hallottam. – Most ő kérdez: –  Kik a barátaid?<br/>
- Oh, az egy kedves történet. Ők raboltak el. – Lance rámosolyog. – Én is eléggé meglepődtem, amikor itt találtam őket az első látogatásomkor, és felismertek, pedig több mint tíz év eltelt. Tudod, az apám anno rávezetett, hogy nem akartak bántani engem, de találkozni és beszélni velük egészen más volt. Kedvelem őket. Sokat tanítottak nekem a nyelvedből.<br/>
- Tanítani kellene a történeted – jegyzi meg halkan. A másik felnevet, és ezzel a nevetéssel érnek be a fürdőházba. Csend van, szerencsére nem sokaknak jut most eszébe idejönni, és Lance az utolsó kabint választja a folyosón.<br/>
Az a különbség, hogy nincsen külön kis előszoba és kád sem, és a tető sincs olyan magasra építve. De itt is van külön mellékhelyiség, és fa dobozokban meg tárolókban minden, amire szükségük lehet.<br/>
- Tudod mit felejtettünk el? – kérdez rá Lance hirtelen.<br/>
- Mit?<br/>
- Váltásruhát. – Keith rájön, hogy igaza van. – Rendben-rendben, kezdd el megmosni a hajad addig, mindjárt jövök vissza. – Egy tartóra akasztja a köpenyét és magára hagyja, ez a jelenet ismerős korábbról. Magának mosolyog, amíg ledobálja a ruháit és a fegyvereit biztonságos közelségben hagyva elkezdi szétbontani a haját. Egyetlen egyszer volt ideje átmosni mióta úton vannak, egyik reggel, amikor a táborban maradt, még a hegyek között. Talán mégsem a legjobb döntés hosszan hagyni.<br/>
A meleg víz ténye most nem lepi meg, főleg, hogy a síkságon milyen forróság van, így az épület tetejére szerelt hordók könnyedén felmelegedhetnek, és így, hogy napközben vannak, a víz valósággal <i>forró</i>, de jól esik. Gyorsan és alaposan átmossa magát a szappannal, aztán nekiáll a hajának, míg hallja az ajtót nyitódni.<br/>
- Itt is vagyok! – jelenti Lance vidáman, és neki nincs ideje rá, hogy minden sampont kimosson a hajából, hogy biztonságos legyen felnéznie. Szóval csak áll háttal a víz alatt, igyekszik sietni. – Zavar, ha csatlakozom? – kérdezi Lance jóval halkabban a belépőjénél.<br/>
- Nem – vágja rá, akkor sem zavarná különösebben, ha nem ismernék egymást. De így valójában szeretné, ha Lance itt lenne vele. Még mindig nem néz ugyan fel, de a képzeletében megjelenik, hogyan is festhet a másik, a bőre színe, a pillantása, a haja...<br/>
- Hadd segítsek – szólal meg mögötte, és érzi, hogy a hajához ér. Leereszti a kezeit. – Kérem a sampont. – Fél szemmel néz csak fel, hogy elnyúljon a megfelelő tartóért, Lance átveszi, és minden bizonnyal jóval szakszerűbben dörgöli a hajába, mint ahogy ő tette korábban. – Így ni, pillanatok alatt megleszünk – ígéri, és az ujjai a fejbőrét masszírozzák alaposan, és nagyon-nagyon kellemesen. Talán mégis jó döntés megtartani a hosszabb hajat. Lance egy kis idő múlva úgy fordítja, hogy a vízsugár a hátát és a nyakát érje, közben kimossa a sampont a hajából és egy egész kicsit dúdol magának hozzá. – Kész is – jelenti, és Keith hátrafordulva meglepetten néz fel rá. – Így kényelmesebben elérlek – magyarázza vigyorogva, és egy-kettőre megint pont akkora, mint amekkorának megszokta, éppen csak kicsit kell lefelé biccentenie a fejét, hogy a szemeit figyelhesse. – Adj nekem is meleg vizet! – szól rá, mielőtt túlságosan elbámulna rajta. Keith sietve arrébb lép.<br/>
Figyeli Lance-t, amint az arcát tartja a vízsugárnak, majd előre dől egy kicsit, hogy a víz a fejére folyjon. A helyiségbe besüt a fény a magas ablakon keresztül, így minden részletet pontosan megfigyelhet, amit a víz érint – és Lance gyönyörű. Minden íve, minden hajlata, minden egyes bőrfelülete tökéletes, annyira, hogy elborzad a gondolattól, hogy hozzáérjen. Még a végén tönkretenné ezt a tökéletes szépséget. Másfelől viszont nagyon is meg akarja érinteni, szeretné, ha a tenyerével, az ujjaival ismerkedhetne meg vele, az ajkaival ott, ahol még nem járt.<br/>
Lance nem tűnik úgy, mint akit zavar, hogy figyeli, amíg megmossa a haját, ami lényegesen egyszerűbb, mint neki. Most nem dúdol, mert a sampon előtt elvett egy kis gyöngyöt a fedett tartóból, és Keith felé kínált a többiből. Megfeledkezett róla, így most az ő nyelvén is olvad egy hűvös ízt hagyó kis golyó, és valahol borzongató, hogy Lance ugyanezt az ízt érzi. Végignézi amíg a másik körbeszappanozza magát, végül felé nyújtja a szappant.<br/>
- Nem érek el minden részt a hátamon – magyarázza, és hátat fordít neki. Keith lassan a tenyerébe dörgöli a szappant, annak illata kellemes, és Lance egyik lapockájára simítja a tenyerét. De nem mozdul, csak a pillanatot nyújtja, ahogy a bőre a bőrnek simul, érzi a kitüremkedő csontokat, az izmokat, az erőt, ami egy íj megfeszítéséhez kell. – Azt ott pont elérem – szólal meg halkan, mire Keith gyorsan, széles mozdulattokkal habozza össze a hátát mindenhol. Zavar uralkodik rajta, de nem bánja egyáltalán. Ez rendben van, Lance soha nem éreztette vele azt, hogy nincs. És, hogy elterelje a figyelmét, megkérdezi:<br/>
- Csókoltál már meg valakit valaha? – Lance egy pillanatra felhúzza a vállait, a halk nevetés végighullámzik az egész felsőtestén. A tenyerével érzi.<br/>
- Ó igen, tizenegy évesen, a szakácsunk lányát – meséli lelkesen. – Utána vagy három hétig folyton elszaladt, ha meglátott. Ennyire rossz lehettem? – Hirtelen felé fordul, hogy a víz a hátát érje, és ő közben felnéz rá, hogy lássa az arcát, míg válaszol.<br/>
- Nem tudom – válaszolja felváltva figyelve a szemeit és az ajkait.<br/>
- Úgy tűnsz, mint aki szeretné megtudni – haloványan mosolyog csak, ahogy lassan közelebb hajol, Keith felé mozdul, hogy ne lehessen kétsége.<br/>
Elsőre csak összesimítják az ajkaikat, próbaképpen, Lance ajkai puhák, finomak és nagyon kellemesek. Azonnal visszasimul hozzájuk, és élesen szívja be a levegőt az orrán át, amikor Lance nyelve érdeklődőn végigsimít az ő alsó ajkán. Viszonozza neki az érintést, a lélegzete felgyorsul, és egy kéz simít a tarkójára azzal egy időben, ahogy a másik ajkai szétnyílnak, hogy a nyelveik is megismerkedhessenek egymással. Keith karjai a csupasz vállakra fonódnak, hogy még véletlenül se távolodjon el tőle, és engedi Lance-nek, hogy a nyelve felfedezze a száját, és sosem gondolta, hogy ez lehet ennyire jó. Melege lesz, és egy pillanatra muszáj egy kissé hátra húzódnia, hogy mély levegőt vehessen. Lance tenyerei az arcára simulnak, gyengéden fogják csak, a tekintetét figyeli ragyogó szemekkel és biztos benne, hogy hasonlóan néz rá vissza.<br/>
- És te csináltál valaha hasonlót? – kérdez rá suttogva, és Keith csak bólint.<br/>
- Csókot nem – mondja végül. – Mást, de nagyon különbözött ettől, és én nem is nagyon akartam. – Míg beszél elpillant Lance vállának irányába, és csak akkor néz vissza a szemeibe, amikor az ujjai megrezzennek az arcán. Az arcán az előbbi boldogság helyett most valami egészen más, tiszta rémület ül.<br/>
- Valaki rávett, hogy... – a suttogása is reszket, és hirtelen lép tőle hátra. – Sajnálom! – a hangja felcsúszik a meglepetéstől, vagy valami mástól, és Keitht egészen eddig nem zavarta, hogy itt áll félig a zubogó víz alatt, de most hirtelen úgy érzi, mintha valami baj lenne vele. Mintha valami baj lenne a testével, mert a vízsugáron túl Lance a szája elé kapja a kezét és a tekintetében őszinte ijedtség, és úgy néz rá, mintha mindjárt sírni akarna.<br/>
- Mi... Mit sajnálsz? – hebegi értetlenül, és a mellkasában feszítő fájdalom a semmiből. Mi van, ha Lance nem akar hozzáérni többé csak azért, mert más már hozzáért korábban? Erről nem tud semmit, hogy az alteaiaknál hogy szokás, hogy mi történik ha ilyesmi derül ki. Egyetlen perce még pillanatokra volt tőle, hogy felvesse, nem csak a csókot kívánja, és most lehet, hogy Lance rá sem akar nézni többé? Jobb lett volna, ha rákérdez valakinél ezekre előbb, és akkor tettethette volna, hogy fogalma sincs az egészről.<br/>
- Sajnálom, meg kellett volna kérdezzelek előbb, hogy ez neked rendben van-e, nem csak így rád támadni, te jó ég, annyira sajnálom, ugye nem ijesztettelek meg vagy valami? – Amit Lance hadarásából kihall, az közel sincs a saját gondolataihoz, ezért lassan fújja ki a levegőt.<br/>
- Lance...<br/>
- Tényleg nagyon sajnál-<br/>
- Lance! – Ahogy egy kissé erélyesebben szólítja meg, rögtön elhallgat. – Te vagy megijedve, nem én – szólal meg jóval halkabban. – Nem tettél semmi rosszat, sőt. Szeretném, ha visszajönnél, ha neked rendben van – a kezét nyújtja felé, és Lance, az arcán még mindig feszültséggel, de közelebb lép hozzá. – Azt hiszem, félreértettél – fűzi hozzá magyarázatképpen.<br/>
- Mert félreérthetően mondtad – mormogja maga elé.<br/>
- Arról van szó, hogy kíváncsi voltam, de nem igazán érdekelt, hogy kivel, amíg nem... veled, szóval a személy kiléte nem volt fontos számomra, és neki sem voltam az. Sok mindent tettem, amit nem akartam, mert egy ideig azt hittem, így működik a világ, vagy csak túl akartam élni, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem hagytam volna, hogy kényszerítsenek, rendben? Az én döntésem volt. Megnyugodtál? – Óvatosan még egy kicsit közelebb húzza magához, fél karral átöleli a vállait, és Lance hozzásimul a mellkasához, beleolvad az érintésébe, és ez a legjobb dolog, amit érezhet. Az egyik legjobb dolog.<br/>
- Sajnálom, teljesen elrontottam a hangulatot. – A homlokát a vállának támasztja, érzi a bőrén, ahogy sóhajt, és Keith egy gondolattal a hajába simítja a kezét, ami eddig a hátán nyugodott.<br/>
- Az legalább biztos, hogy én nem fogok három hétig menekülni előled – jegyzi meg mosolyogva, mire végre a másik megint felnevet.<br/>
- Biztos vagy benne? – néz fel rá, a tekintete végre megint teljesen nyugodt, a hangja szándékosan élcelődő.<br/>
- Jobb lenne, ha megtenném? – kérdez vissza, kihívó pillantással figyelve a reakcióját.<br/>
- Nem mintha sok esélyed lenne – vigyorog rá, egészen közel hajol, hogy alig leheletnyi távolság maradjon köztük.<br/>
- Tényleg? Nem hiszem, hogy könnyű dolgod lenne... – Lance elvágja a mondandóját azzal, hogy megint megcsókolja, ezúttal bátrabban. A levegő benne reked, egyetlen pillanatig sem késlekednek azzal, hogy teljes utat engedjenek a nyelvüknek egymáshoz, és az érzés megint boldogan ficánkoló izgalmat okoz a gyomrában, heves szívdobogást és kapkodó lélegzetet. Keith nagyon óvatosan Lance alsó ajkába harap, és a hang, amit ezután hall, a gerincén fut végig. Megremegnek a lábai, de megismétli a mozdulatot, valamivel határozottabban, egy kicsit erősebben, és Lance felnyög megint.<br/>
Aztán Lance határozottan a csípőjére fog mindkét kezével, hogy jelezze, meg akar fordulni, a kabin falának veti a hátát, határozott mozdulattal húzza közelebb magához, annyira közel, hogy a combjuk, az ágyékuk és a hasuk is egymáshoz ér, és a másik hangosan, hátravetett fejjel nyög fel. Ahogy a torka rezzen, Keithnek muszáj ott megcsókolnia, és ösztönösen mozdítja a csípőjét, hogy ritmusosan a másikéhoz dörgölje. Mindketten felnyögnek, zihálnak, és Lance tenyerei a hátán, egyre erősebben szorítja magához, érzi az ujjait begörbülni, és egy pillanatig sem kétséges, hogy ő is ugyanúgy akarja, mint ő. Lance a fülébe nyög, ami csak tovább fokozza a vágyát, és egészen biztos benne, hogy mindketten közel vannak a kielégüléshez. Lance az ajkai után kap, a csókja ezúttal kapkodó, szenvedélyes és egy cseppet sem visszafogott, olyan erősen harap az ajkára, hogy a vére is kiserken, de nem igazán zavarja, talán még hozzá is ad az élményhez. Lance csókja az utolsó, amire szüksége van ahhoz, hogy elérje a csúcsot, zihálva támasztja az állát az erős vállra.<br/>
Lance a hátát, a haját simogatja, és kell néhány perc, hogy feltűnjön, ő még mindig remeg a vágytól. Keith Lesimít az öléig és nem emeli fel a fejét, de gyengéden a vállára csókol. Mindkét érintés hatása azonnali, Lance lelkesen tolja a csípőjét a kezének, és hangosan felnyög. A fejét oldalra dönti, hogy teret adjon neki, és ő örömmel teljesíti a ki nem mondott kérést. Szereti hallgatni a kapkodó lélegzetét, azt, ahogy a nevét ismételgeti. És szereti érezni a kezén és minden összeérő bőrfelületükön a pillanatot, amikor Lance is elélvez. Összekapaszkodva állnak míg a lélegzetük újra lelassul, és a másik azt mormogja a vállának:<br/>
- Legközelebb ezt mindenképpen fekve kell csinálnunk.<br/>
- Nézd a jó oldalát, egyből mosakodhatunk – válaszolja erre. Lance felnéz rá, és a pillantása megint furcsán megváltozik.<br/>
- Jó ég, így megharaptalak? Sajnálom – szabadkozik, Keith önkéntelenül végignyal az ajkán, de a seb nem túl nagy. Elvigyorodik.<br/>
- Még a végén kiderül, hogy nem is téged kell félteni – élcelődik, mire Lance a karjára csap és a kezét a szájához emeli. Az egész varázslat csak egy pillanat, és a seb el is tűnik.<br/>
- Engem aztán tőled nem félt senki – csóválja a fejét. De zavarban van, ez tisztán látszik rajta.<br/>
Végül Keith az, aki kibontakozik az ölelésből, és a vízsugár alá áll, hogy lemossa magáról az együttlét nyomait. Szerencsére a kellemes elégedettséget nem tudja eltüntetni ilyen könnyen. Legszívesebben most azonnal lefeküdne aludni, lehetőleg Lance-el a karjaiban. Még azt sem tudja, hol vagy hogy fognak aludni.<br/>
- A hátadon is... – kezdi, és amint felé pillant, a karamellszín bőr árnyalatokkal sötétebb a pírtól az arcán és a fülein. A hófehér hajával ez különösen feltűnő.<br/>
- Hagyd csak, fel sem tűnt – legyint rá, és magában mosolyog. Kilép a víz alól, kicsavarja a haját, és a vízzubogás megszűnik, nélküle meglepő csend ereszkedik a helyiségre. A tábor hangjai persze beszűrődnek, de mégis olyan, mintha maguk lehetnének.<br/>
Lance megint varázsol, meglepetésként éri, hogy a haján kívül hirtelen mindene tökéletesen száraz.<br/>
- A hajadat könnyebb kifésülni így – magyarázza.<br/>
- Nem kell ezt csinálnod – jegyzi meg, de hálás érte, hogy egyből felöltözhet. A tiszta ruhák jól esnek, ahogy a következő felvetés is:<br/>
- Befonhatom a hajad, ha szeretnéd.<br/>
- Jól hangzik. – Egy kicsit olyan érzés, mintha máris úgy viselkednének, mintha soha nem lett volna másként. Az érzés, hogy Lance törődik vele, egyre ismerősebb, és egyre könnyebb hagynia. Igaza volt Shirónak, csak engednie kell. Lance nem akarja az életének irányítását kivenni a kezéből, csak segíteni akar neki ott, ahol lehet. Csak szeretné kényelmesebbé tenni. Nem kell tartania attól, hogy rábízza magát. – Mit gondolsz, az enyém is fehérré fog változni? – kérdi hirtelen.<br/>
- Nem tudom, Pidge-nek meg Hunknak nem változott. Még.<br/>
- Shirónak igen – fűzi hozzá.<br/>
- Tetszeni fogsz úgy is.<br/>
- Tetszem neked?<br/>
- Azt hittem, ez egészen egyértelmű az előbbi után.<br/>
- Hogy tetszem jobban? – kérdez rá, mert őszintén kíváncsi. Lance a vállára teszi a kezét, és egy ujjával cirógatja meg a nyakát, ahol eléri.<br/>
- Nem számít, Keith – súgja. – Csak legyél úgy, ahogy neked kényelmes. Ne felejtsd el, én arra számítottam, hogy tökéletesen lila vagy. Hacsak nem szükséges elvegyülnünk, nem kell vele tenned semmit.<br/>
- Nem érzek különbséget.<br/>
- Akkor jó. – Megszorítja a vállát és visszatér a fésüléshez. Egy ideig csend van, végül megkérdez még valamit, ami már régóta érdekli:<br/>
- Elmondod, hogyan vittél volna be a városba, ha lila maradok?<br/>
- Egészen egyszerűen: van egy csomó olyan alagút a város alatt, amiről kevesen tudnak csak.<br/>
- Egy olyanon keresztül raboltak el?<br/>
- Igen, és később nagy hasznát vettük, amikor ki kellett menteni másokat – helyesel. – Megoldottam volna.<br/>
- Hiszek neked – biztosítja és mélyet sóhajt. Még mindig úgy érzi, mintha egy szekér rázkódna alatta, az izmai túlságosan megszokták ezt éjszakánként, amíg pihenni próbált. – Mehetünk aludni?<br/>
- Csak egy pillanat – ígéri Lance, és hamarosan tényleg megveregeti a vállát, hogy kész vannak. Összeszedik a koszos ruhákat, megegyeznek, hogy másnapra hagyják a mosást. Ha Keith őszinte akar lenni magával, lassan kínzásnak érez minden ébren töltött percet, de igyekszik tartani magát. Nem tudja, hogy az utazás vagy az aznap délelőtti események emésztették-e fel az összes erejét, de őszintén csodálja Lance-t, hogy még mindig képes talpon maradni. Muszáj megszólalnia, ha nem akar menet közben elsüllyedni a félálomban:<br/>
- Tudod, hogy mit fogsz csinálni, ha ennek vége?<br/>
- Hát persze, rengeteg dolgom lesz – válaszolja lelkesen. Hát persze, Lance az, aki néhány változótól eltekintve pontosan tudja, mihez kezd magával az életben. – A kereskedőknél mindig van valami elintézendő dolog.<br/>
- Azt hittem, a testvéreid foglalkoznak ezzel – jegyzi meg. A másik a fejét csóválja. – Marco fogja továbbvinni a fő ügyeket, ha apámnak túl sok lesz a kora miatt. Luis ért a könyveléshez, Veronica pedig az árukat ellenőrzi, mit mennyiért lehet továbbadni, mit meddig érdemes elvinni. A fővárosaik az utóbbi időben nagyon válogatósak lettek, nem engednek be akármit a piacaikra, mindenből a legjobbat akarják. Magasra kell tennünk a mércét, ha versenyben akarunk maradni és Veronica ehhez nagyon ért. Rachel a raktárainkat felügyeli, rengeteget dolgozik velük, de sokkal hatékonyabb a szállítás mióta kézbe vette a dolgokat. – Keith nem teljesen biztos benne, hogy tudja követni, mi történik a McClain család berkeiben, de szereti hallgatni Lance izgatott lelkesedését.<br/>
- Mi van még ezek mellett? – kérdez rá halkan.<br/>
- Az apám szerint én örököltem anyától az egyik legfontosabb dolgot, amire szükségünk van: tudok bánni másokkal. Én nem tudom ezt eldönteni, de mindig igyekszem a legjobbat kihozni mindenből, és erre van szükségünk olyankor, amikor új beszállítókat vagy ügyfeleket akarunk megnyerni. Utazni fogok az országban, talán a kontinensen is, ha sikerül megnyitni a daibazaali határokat. Alig várom, hogy lássak mindent! – Ezt el tudja képzelni Lance-nek, hogy az egész életét lóháton töltse szekereket vezetve a világuk egyik sarkából a másikba, a bűvkörébe vonva mindenkit, akivel csak találkozik. De azt nem tudja, hol lenne a helye neki ebben.<br/>
- És te? Tervezel valamit? – A kérdés meglepi, végig kell gondolnia, mit is válaszolhatna rá. A gondolatai lassú folyamként csordogálnak, de végül csak a fejét ingatja.<br/>
- Nem hiszem, hogy túl sok választásom van. Katona vagyok.<br/>
- Ha bármi mást szeretnél kitanulni, biztosan tudok neked megfelelő tanárokat keresni – veti fel. – És az is biztos, hogy mindig tudunk adni munkát. Neked is és bárkinek, aki hozzád tartozik.<br/>
- Köszönöm, gondolkodni fogok rajta – ígéri, bár közel sem biztos, hogy ki akarja használni Lance jó szándékát vele kapcsolatban.<br/>
- Ide pakoltak le nekünk – jelenti ki a tábor széléhez érve, ahol tisztán látszik az új osztás, és talán Pidge jelenlétének hála a sátrak árnyékban vannak a magas fáktól. Keith kiszúrja a távolabb ácsorgó őrszemet, és néhány ismerős ponyvát a szekerekről, amik alkalmasak sátorponyvának is. Lance a második sor első sátrához lép, aminek tartórúdjára egy kék kendő van kötve, és ami tökéletesen ugyanolyan, mint a körülöttük lévő harminc másik. – Bemutatom a rezidenciát.<br/>
- Aludtam már rosszabb helyeken is – legyinti, és örömmel veszi, hogy nem kérdés, hogy együtt maradnak.<br/>
A sátor persze alacsony, hogy szinte kétrét kell görnyednie, ha be akar férni, és talán pont elég lesz kettejüknek. De hát tábori körülmények, és nem sokszor engedhette meg magának a luxust, hogy akár csak egyedül aludhasson egy ilyenben. Szóval még örül is, hogy olyasvalakivel osztozhat, akiről tudja, hogy tiszta és nem dobálja magát álmában.<br/>
- Első szabály: tartsd a kardot a dobozában, ha nincs nálad – kezdi Lance, és a sátor belsejébe bök, ahol a két egyforma doboz egymás mellett foglal helyet néhány egyéb dolog társaságában, amiket nem tud kivenni, mert le vannak takarva. – A dobozt a kulcs nélkül elég nehéz kinyitni vagy összetörni, úgyhogy ez a legjobb megoldás.<br/>
- Mi a második szabály?<br/>
- Nincs második szabály. – Lance leteríti maguknak a takarókat, és csak a köpenyét vonja magára, ahogy lefekszik, a síkságon még a folyó mellett is elég meleg van, hogy biztosan ne fázzanak. – Ha akarod, összébb tudom magam húzni.<br/>
- Nem kell. – Melléfekszik, és közel húzódnak egymáshoz.<br/>
- Mesélj nekem Shiróról, valami nincs rendben vele – kéri halkan és Keith mélyet sóhajt.<br/>
- Ez talán nem a legjobb dolog elalváshoz – kezdi.<br/>
- Ő az, igaz? – kérdezi válasz helyett. – Akiről korábban meséltél nekem, akinek már nincsen lélek-társa. – Most, hogy Keith tisztában van vele, mit veszítene, így kimondva sokkal rosszabb, mint korábban.<br/>
- Valójában Matthew a lélek-társa, de volt neki valaki más korábban – suttogja. – Én nem sokakat láttam így életemben, de róluk messziről látszott, hogy mennyire szeretik egymást. Nem olyan... nem tudom rá a jó szót, teljesen rendesen viselkedtek egymással, de mégis volt köztük valami mindig, mintha folyamatosan egy olyan nyelven beszélgettek volna egymással, amit senki más nem ért körülöttük, és néha tudtak összeveszni is, de attól még nagyon fontosak voltak egymásnak. Aztán Matthew csuklójáról eltűnt a felirat, amikor találkozott Shiróval, és tudták, hogy ez jelent valamit, de hogy azt, hogy egyszerűen valami mégsem működik köztük, vagy valami mást... Adam az Határfolyó mentén lévő észak-végi erdőkben halt meg egy rutin felderítés közben, rájuk támadtak. Shiro vigasztalhatatlan volt, és úgy hallottam, ezért nem tartott Allurával sem, amikor elindult körbe az országban, hogy támogatókat szerezzen magának. Most úgy látom, jól vannak Matthew-val, tudom, hogy szeretik egymást, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy ez nem ugyanaz, nem lehet ugyanaz, és ez...<br/>
- Szörnyű – suttogja Lance, a hangja reszket, és ahogy Keith ránéz, könnyek folynak a szeméből. Lassan úgy fordul, hogy magához karolhassa.<br/>
- Mondtam, hogy nem jó történet elalváshoz – súgja, majd csókot ad a homlokára. – Most úgy tűnt, rendben vannak egymással – folytatja mégis. – De sehogy nem lehet könnyű. – Keith néha gondolkodott ezen, és nem tudja elképzelni, hogy milyen lehet, ha valakinek, akivel az életed össze van kötve, csak a második vagy a szívében örökre, nem számít, mennyire tökéletes az összhang. Ezzel a tudattal szeretni valakit, valódi önzetlenségre vall. Ezeket a gondolatokat inkább nem osztja meg Lance-el, csak a hátát simogatja, míg megnyugszik, míg lehunyt szemmel elnyugszik a lélegzete, míg őt is magához húzza az álom.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Három évvel később<p> Lance előre kocog Kékkel a kapunál, ahol a katona az útjukat állja. A kora reggeli óra ellenére a katona morcosnak tűnik, cserébe Lance rámosolyog, ahogy a leugrik a lóról.<br/>
- Jó reggelt – köszönti, hátha a kezdeti kedvesség jó ajánlólevél.<br/>
- Papírokat – mormogja a katona erre, és ő készséggel felé nyújtja a tekercset, amin minden fontos szerepel arról, hogy kérdezősködés nélkül átengedje. A katona átfutja, érdeklődve pillant fel rá belőle. – McClain, hm? Ismerős...<br/>
- A királynőnek dolgozom – feleli erre nyugodt mosollyal.<br/>
- Nofene, miket szállít egy ilyen siheder a királynőnek? – kérdez rá, a komoly szemöldökét ráncolja rá, és vizsgálódón, bizalmatlanul méri végig az öt szekérből álló sort. Az első bakon ülő kocsisa keményen a szeme közé néz és felmordul. Lance derűs marad, no nem a katona akadékoskodása miatt, inkább annak örül, hogy végre itt van. Két hete indultak útnak innen, örülni fog az ágyának és legfőképpen...<br/>
- Az nem egy kapuőr dolga – feleli erre valamivel kimértebben. Látja, hogy a válasz nem tetszik, hogy a vele szemben álló állkapcsa megfeszül, hogy egyetlen pillanat választja el attól, hogy valami sértést vágjon a fejéhez vidéki kölykökről, akik azt hiszik, övék a világ, mert beengedik őket a fővárosba.<br/>
- Mi folyik itt? – A hangra a katona hirtelen ugrik vigyázzba, az arcán meglepetés és feszültség, és talán egy kis ijedtség. Ha most bepanaszolná, akkor talán az állását is elvesztené, vagy lefokoznák jelentéktelen helyek őrzésére, vagy éppen városi rendfenntartásra. Lance őszinte, boldog mosolyt villant az érkezőre, és Keith arcán a munkahelyi szigor szintén mosolyba olvad.<br/>
- Papírok ellenőrzése, uram! – jelent a katona sietve, és Keith melléjük érve a kezét nyújtja a tekercsért.<br/>
- Minden rendben? – kérdezi anélkül, hogy akár egy pillantást vetne a tartalmára. Visszagörgeti az eredeti állapotára, és Lance felé nyújtja. Ahogy átveszi, Lance minden egyes porcikája azért kiált, hogy magához szoríthassa.<br/>
- Jelentem, igen! – vágja rá, és Lance elszakítja a pillantását egy rövid időre Keith tökéletesen álló egyenruhájáról, amíg az idült mosollyal az arcán megköszöni a katonának a segítséget. Úgy dönt, hogy nem tesz említést a dologról.<br/>
- Akkor menj vissza az őrhelyedre – utasítja Keith, és a katona sietve visszakocog a kapun belülre. – Sajnálom, még nem sikerült mindenkivel tudatni, hogy a kereskedők nem okoznak több bajt – fordul végre felé, és Lance nem türtőzteti tovább magát, szorosan odalép hozzá és átöleli.<br/>
- Nem igazán érdekel – mormogja, mélyen szívja be az illatát, és boldogan szusszant, amikor Keith viszonozza az ölelést.<br/>
- Későbbre vártunk titeket – mondja halkan, mire Lance magának nevet.<br/>
- Olyan jó időt futottunk, hogy úgy voltam vele, inkább aludjon ma mindenki rendes ágyban, mint a földön, ezért inkább az éjszakát úton töltöttük. Lepakolunk a raktáraknál és megyek haza, te mikor végzel?<br/>
- Nagyjából két óra múlva – feleli, mire meglepetten pislog rá. – Éjszakás voltam, otthon akartam lenni, mikor megjössz – magyarázza.<br/>
- Imádlak – súgja erre, és egy pillanatra magához öleli még egyszer. – Nem biztos, hogy kész leszek, gyere le a raktárakhoz, aztán mehetünk együtt – ajánlja fel, és Keith rábólint.<br/>
- Mennem kell.<br/>
- Nekem is. – Végül kénytelen ellépni a közeléből, és amíg ő fellendül Kék hátára, a másik megsimogatja a ló orrát.<br/>
Ahogy beléptet a széles kapun, villant egy mosolyt a kapuőr felé, aki minden bizonnyal tudja, hogy a legrosszabbal akadékoskodott, akivel csak tehette, és most kissé sápadtan ácsorog az őrhelyén.<br/>
- Ne legyen túl szigorú, parancsok! – kiabál hátra Keith nyelvén, mielőtt a raktárak felé vezető széles útra fordulnának.<br/>
Nem hibáztatja a kapuőrt, hiszen amikor visszafoglalták a várost, kereskedők hordták be Allura csapatait a várfalon túlra, a raktárakban bújtatták őket és a kereskedőkre azóta is ferde szemmel néznek, akik ennek hatására voltak kénytelenek letenni a fegyvert. Szerencsére nagyon sokan megadták magukat a város védelméből, nagyon sokan pedig át is álltak, és voltak, akik hallani sem akartak ezekről a lehetőségekről. Lance őket sem hibáztatja, és tudja, hogy sokáig fog tartani, amíg kikopik az egész a lakosok mindennapjaiból. A királyi család halála, Allura hercegnő megkerülése, a kavarodás, amit a legbiztonságosabb helyen okoztak a fővárosban. A lassan bevezetésre kerülő törvények, amik lehetővé teszik, hogy azok a galrák, akik itt születtek az országban, visszatérhessenek a helyre, ahol éltek. Vagy akár újat találjanak maguknak, mint egy csomóan, akik már Lance szülővárosában élnek. Akik közül egy csomóan a családjának dolgoznak, és akikkel jó barátságot ápolnak. Tudja azt is, hogy rengetegen nagyon ellene vannak ennek a gyakorlatnak, hogy rengetegen viszik emiatt a pénzüket máshová, de a helyzet az, hogy ez nem érdekli. Nincsenek rászorulva azokra az emberekre, és amúgy sincs fogalmuk róla, hogy a dél-végi kikötőktől ugyanúgy az ő szekereik viszik az árut a közép-kezdeti városokba, tehát valahol mindenképpen keresnek rajta. Sokkal fontosabb az, hogy Allura nem hagyja, hogy bárkit is üldözzenek, és mindent megtesz, hogy az észre ható módszerekkel békítse össze a két népet.<br/>
A raktáraknál még kevés a mozgolódás, de a hatalmas belmagasságú épületek tetején kialakított szállókon hamar ébresztőt fújnak az érkezésükre. A korai órák ellenére gyorsan lepakolják a szekereket, ellátják a lovakat és Lance-nek van ideje jelentést is hallgatni az elmúlt két hét eseményeiről is, mire Keith befut. Addigra aranyfényben fürdik a város, és a piacokon már hangosan kiabálják egymást túl az árusok. Menet közben betérnek egy pékségbe, még forró almás pitét vesznek reggelinek, egymásba karolva sétálnak fel a palota negyedbe, ahol lényegében csak egy régebbi építésű villa egyik szárnya az övék, a maradék két szárnyban Shiro és Matthew lakrésze és Matthew meg Pidge közös laboratóriuma vannak berendezve. Így Lance biztos benne, hogy Keithnek akkor is van társasága, amikor ő sokáig van úton, és Allura biztos benne, hogy a városvédők parancsnoka a közelben van, ha szüksége lenne rá.<br/>
A hátsókapun osonnak be, ahol csak a személyzet néhány tagjának integetnek, akik visszaintenek nekik és talán a szemüket forgatják olyasmit mormolva, hogy <i>fiatalok,</i> és igyekeznek halkan nevetve végigsietni a folyosókon míg letérnek a saját kis birodalmuk felé vezetőre, ahol senki nem jár rajtuk kívül ilyenkor. Anélkül lépnek be a lakosztály fogadóhelyiségébe, hogy bárkivel is beszélniük kellett menet közben, aminek a sietség szempontjából nagyon is örülnek. Lance szereti ezt a helyet, de főleg azt, hogy itt minden Keithről szól: ráhagyta a berendezést, és ő az, aki nap mint nap itt kel és fekszik, az ő illata van az ágyban a párnákon, az ő egyenruhái vannak beakasztva a gardróbba, a fürdőben pedig olyan illatú szappanok és samponok vannak, amiket ő szeret. Mégsem érzi magát vendégnek, egyáltalán nem, és boldogan simul hozzá, amikor csókra hajol.<br/>
- Örülök, hogy egyben hazaértél – súgja mielőtt a homlokára csókolna, és Lance egész lénye olyan, mint a kifeszített íj idege, csak arra vár, hogy Keith hozzáérjen, mindegy, hol és hogyan, csak érezhesse magához minél közelebb a testét, hogy megmártózhasson a pillantásában és betakarózhasson az illatával.<br/>
- Örülök, hogy hazaértem – mormolja lassan válaszul. – Hiányzott a fürdő meg az ágy, és az, hogy mindkettőben ott legyél velem.<br/>
- Ezen könnyedén tudok segíteni. – Rávigyorog, azzal az éles mimikával, amit annyira szeret, és lassan, a ruháikat széthagyva indulnak a fürdő felé.<br/>
Talán meg volt írva a csillagokban, hogy találkozzanak, talán mindennek pontosan úgy kellett történnie, ahogyan történt, már jóval azelőtt is, hogy egyáltalán tudták volna, hogy a másik létezik. Talán az egész teljesen kiszámíthatatlan, és talán akkor is egymásra találtak volna a megfelelő pillanatban, ha egyáltalán semmilyen iránytű nem vezette volna őket a másik felé éveken át. Az első szavak egymáshoz mutatják meg, kik vannak egymás mellé rendelve, a többi pedig egy híd, amit egymás felé raktak menet közben, és ami hamar felépült köztük. Talán nem volt tökéletes, talán néhol egy kicsit csálé, de tökéletesen járható, és megtartja kettejüket, ahogy összekapaszkodva haladnak át rajta. Ennek így kell lennie, egészen pontosan így kell lennie, hogy egy irányba tartanak, és bárhol legyenek is éppen a világban, az út amin haladnak mindig egy irányba mutat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>KatieWR; 2019. október. 20. – 2020. május 14.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Köszönöm, hogy elolvastad :D Őszintén kíváncsi vagyok a véleményedre, kérlek, oszd meg velem~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>